Groupie Love
by MarieAnneDelherbe
Summary: ―¿Me dejarás contar? ―No, porque yo la cuento jodidamente mejor. ―¡Pero es mi historia! ―Bella, es nuestra historia… ―Pero Edward, tú sólo maldecirás y es una historia de amor… ―No, chica groupie. No es sólo una historia de amor, es una jodida historia de amor y Rock n' Roll…
1. Groupie Love Parte 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es mía.**

**Canciones del OS**

**Paradise city **—** Guns N' Roses**

**Welcome to the jungle **—** Guns N' Roses**

**Darkened Room **—** Skid Row**

**I remember you **— **Skid Row**

**Importante: La canción "I remember you", es importante para la trama, (es la melodía desconocida que escucha Bella en el concierto) así como también las notas del autor.**

**..**

**Groupie Love**

_"Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,_

_The wind would whisper and I think of you"_

El profundo sonido del bajo retumba en mi pecho, mientras el solo de guitarra se acopla a la melodía para dar la entrada a su maravillosa voz... Esta es aterciopelada, rasposa y a veces en los altos algo aguda, cosa que amo, cada frase eriza mi piel y la taciturna letra me llega profundo al corazón.

Miro sus penetrantes ojos verdes, estos parecen que me contemplan como si yo fuese la única persona importante para él en el universo y ¡Dios!, como deseo serlo... Suspiro enamorada e imagino mis manos colándose en su alocado, largo y cobrizo cabello y mis labios trazan la línea de su masculina mandíbula para consolar el dolor con que interpreta esta balada de rock. Me parece que es un poeta de los tempranos 90's y me gustaría saber la verdadera inspiración de esta canción, ¿una desilusión de amor? ¿Alguien como él podría haber sufrido por amor?

Vuelvo a suspirar, me pierdo en los compases y en el rostro de mi único amor: Edward Masen, vocalista y líder de la banda de Hard Rock, Black Rose.

—¡¿Bells?!

Salto de la cama del susto de ver a Charlie parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. La música está a todo volumen y estaba tan ensimismada y derretida mirando a Edward, que no me di cuenta que él seguía en casa, mucho menos que llamaba a mi puerta.

—¿No deberías estar en instituto a esta hora? —inquiere alzando la voz por sobre «los tarros» —como él le dice a mi música favorita—, poniendo las manos en la cintura encima del negro cinturón de cuero donde carga su pistola.

«¿Y tú no deberías estar en la estación de policía?», pienso mientras los castaños ojos de mi padre recorren mi habitación, niega con la cabeza, se ha rendido, sabe que soy un caso perdido.

No hay lugar de este cuarto donde no haya una imagen de Edward: grandes, enormes, medianas y pequeñas, con su cabello escarmenado, su esculpido torso tatuado y desnudo, sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos ilegales pantalones de cuero. Son tantos posters que ya ni siquiera se ve la pintura deslavada que adorna la muralla, incluso hay en el techo, el cual contemplo todas las noches para dormirme mirando su sexy hermosura, justo como lo hacía ahora, hasta que Charlie me interrumpió.

—¿Ya debería? —contesto inocente, para que no descubra los planes que tengo para hoy, tampoco es como que sea un floja rematada, en verdad soy un cerebrito disfrazada de metalera.

Camino por la habitación, tomo mi mochila llena de pins con la cara de Edward y reviso su contenido: mi billetera, discman y álbum de recortes con toda la carrera de mi amado registrada en el, hasta el más mínimo artículo del diario. Sí, estoy algo loca, pesa más que la biblia, pero aun así lo llevo para todos lados conmigo, no lo puedo evitar. Bajo el volumen de la radio y expulso de esta mi recién estrenado CD, regalo de Charlie para mi pasado cumpleaños número dieciocho, lo guardo en su caja y se va directo dentro de la mochila para hacerle compañía al resto de mis tesoros. Por supuesto que amo a papá por conseguir un CD en este pueblo perdido de la humanidad, solo para consentir a su loca hija enamorada platónicamente de una estrella de rock; para mi pobre viejo debió ser un lio. Creo que salté y grité de felicidad como una loca, durante una semana arriba de la cama.

—¿Qué planeas, Bells? —Su ceja derecha se alza y su bigote se mueve junto con sus palabras, me siento pillada.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Solo que no me había dado cuenta de la hora! —Le explico nerviosa, escapo como un rayo de la habitación y corro escaleras abajo—. ¡Adios, Cha..., papá! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Y sin más qué decir, salgo de la casa a grandes zancadas para montarme en mi viejo Monovolumen, no puedo permitir que Charlie estropeé mis planes para hoy, después lidiaré con él para que me dé permiso, cosa que me costará toneladas de ruegos y miles de exquisitos platos; para él aun soy una niña, aunque estoy actuando tan irreflexiva que quizá sí lo soy.

¡Todo vale para ver en vivo a mi amor!

Conduzco calle abajo durante dos cuadras y doblo en la siguiente a la derecha, donde pueda estacionarme sin ser descubierta —ya que la mayoría de las viejas chismosas a esta hora están despiertas. Ya saben el dicho «pueblo chico, infierno grande»— y mirar cuando pase el radio patrulla de Charlie. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía en la casa tan tarde?

«Huele, huele que vas hacer algo ilegal, lamentándose el día que dejaste de jugar a las muñecas», me recordó la voz de mi conciencia, pero la ignoré sobre todo la parte de las muñecas, porque en verdad fui una ñoña hasta los quince o mejor dicho, hasta que un ángel caído de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo me hechizó cantándome _Welcome to the Jungle_ por MTV.

Si no hubiese sido así, lo más probable es que aun andaría de «mejores amigas por siempre» con las tontas huecas de Lauren y Jessica, cantando las odiosas canciones de los asquerosos New kids on the block o algo parecido. Al menos si escucharan a Michael Jackson o Madonna.

Ruego para que Jake —mi mejor amigo— no llegue cuando él aún esté ahí, es tan malo para mentir como yo y a veces, suele ser un poco despistado. Jamás le daría a Charlie una explicación convincente, por la cual no está en clases en el instituto de la reserva Quileute.

Miró la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y odio que no exista algún modo eficaz, para comunicarme con Jake. ¿Cuándo inventarán un teléfono celular más económico para el alcance de mis miserables bolsillos? ¡Es ridículo pagar miles de dólares por una porquería que parece equipaje o un jodido ladrillo! Por el minuto —y creo que por mucho— tendré que conformarme con los inoperantes teléfonos públicos.

Veo pasar la patrulla de Charlie por la intersección de las calles, aplaudo de felicidad y ansiosa me pongo en marcha de vuelta a casa. Llego justo cuando Jake está estacionando su Volkswagen Rabbit frente a la fachada. Su auto es una porquería al igual que el mío —sí, llegamos tarde a las reparticiones de vehículos—, pero al menos está bastante más decente o más confiable, para ayudarnos a cumplir nuestro cometido: Hoy llevarnos a Port Angeles y en dos meses más a Seattle.

—¡Hey, Bells! Lindo atuendo —saluda cuando me bajo de un salto de la cabina de la camioneta.

Le saco la lengua, claro que es lindo y el suyo es similar, de hecho es más que genial. Llevo _jeans_ desgastados, rasgados en los mulos y rodillas, Converse negras, una camiseta blanca de Black Rose, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero llena de cierres y costuras, igualita a la del dueño de mis sueños juveniles y otros no tanto... Sí, he decido que solo a mi amado y sexy Edward le entregaré «mi flor».

Aunque sea en mis pervertidos sueños...Bueno, lo cierto es que ahí, ya lo hice.

—Hola, Jake —saludo llegando hasta él.

—Hola, hermosa —me atrapa dentro de sus brazos de oso, besa mi mejilla y me da una vuelta por el aire—. ¿Lista para Port Angeles?

—Wolfie, nací lista para esto...

¡Tiembla Port Angeles, allá vamos!

.

.

Después de esconder mi vieja camioneta en una vía lateral al bosque de detrás de mí casa —obvio, hay que deshacerse de las criminales evidencias—, nos montamos en su auto y tomamos la 101, camino a nuestro destino: Ser los primeros en comprar las entradas, para el próximo concierto de Black Rose.

Es un hito importante, no solo porque veremos a la banda en vivo, sino porque también, es el cierre de su primera y exitosa gira mundial. Después de un año de tour, sus integrantes liderados por Edward Masen por supuesto, decidieron cerrar con broche de oro, presentándose por última vez en su ciudad natal, Seattle, para bien de los pobres fans que, luego tanta agónica espera, nos sacamos el premio mayor. Cada vez que pienso que estaré a solo unos metros de mi ídolo, siento que me falta el oxígeno y me derrito por completo.

«Oh, Dios, Edward».

Los flacuchos de Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie —compañeros del instituto— están locos por acompañarme al evento, pero en serio, ¿ir a un mega concierto donde habrá sesenta mil personas con ese par de escuincles? No gracias, ni por un millón de dólares. Aunque no me gusta Forks, quiero volver viva al planeta alienígena, solo para tener el placer de volver a ver algún día a Edward. Por lo demás, yo no tengo la culpa que sus novias, Jessica y Lauren —sí, mis examigas—, no sean tan _cool_ como yo y hagan sangras sus oídos, escuchando porquerías cursis y nada profundas como: «_Please don't go girl_» de los edulcorados New kids. Las letras de mi Edward son intensas y apasionadas.

Suspiro.

Por supuesto que la mejor y única opción es Jake y, aunque sé que está algo enamorado de mí, definitivamente él me salvará de morir aplastada por la multitud, con su cuerpo de mastodonte. Está tan grande para tener diecisiete años, que a veces me pregunto qué porquería, Billy —su papá—, le mete en la comida, aunque eso no es lo relevante... Lo importante es que él será mi guardaespaldas, además de permitirme que me suba a sus hombros todo el tiempo que yo quiera, solo para complacerme y que pueda ver en todo su esplendor mi dios del rock.

El auto de Jake puede ser anticuado, pero tiene una radio de muerte y unos parlantes para flipar, los vidrios retumban tanto con el sonido de los bajos, que a veces me da miedo que se revienten o se caigan todos al mismo tiempo; lo que sería pésimo, pero a la vez hilarante. Lo malo, es que su sistema de estéreo sólo toca casetes.

—_Take me down to the paradise city, when the grass is green and the girls are pretty..._(1) —cantamos a todo pulmón y cabeceamos al ritmo de la canción justo cuando la cinta se corta—. ¡Cielos Jake, otra vez! —refunfuño dispuesta a sacar mi discman y recluirme en mi modo autista, es la quinta vez que se rompe. O sea, entiendo que a su radio no le acompañe la tecnología, pero al menos podría comprarse un nuevo casete, ¿o, no?

—Oh, vamos Bells, arréglala para mí, ¿sí? —ruega coqueto y me muestra todos sus blancos y alineados dientes.

Rodo los ojos y niego con la cabeza, ¿qué puedo decir? Amo a Wolfie. Saco el casete con todo cuidado de su compartimento, para no cortar la cinta, y busco dentro de mi mochila un lápiz Bic y un brillo para las uñas, el pegamento perfecto.

—Bien y... ¿ya pensaste en cómo te le declararás? —Jake pregunta como que no quiere la cosa, mientras estoy concentrada en estirar y enderezar parte de la cinta que se ha enredado.

Lo cierto es que él cree que no tengo oportunidad, aun así siento que el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho de sólo pensarlo.

He maquinado todo tipo de declaraciones, cursis, románticas y locas, si es que llego a tener la posibilidad. No es que ya, no lo haya hecho. Le escrito un sinfín de poemas, como así mismo miles de cartas, para contarle que amo cada una de sus composiciones y letras, y llenas de diatribas de lo que imagino quiere transmitir, lo que significan para mí y lo que creo significan para él. Sé que a pesar de su imagen ruda, debe tener sentimientos intensos y profundos arraigados en su interior; solo pasión corre por sus venas, si es capaz de expresarse de semejante forma. No lo sabré yo, cuando mi nerd oculto se ha leído —y releído— todos los clásicos románticos, con sus respectivos héroes oscuros y atormentados.

Mi triste realidad: No me ha contestado, ni una sola.

En su defensa, puedo decir, ¿qué es una carta más entre las millones que debe recibir de sus fans de todo el planeta? ¡Vamos que ha sido elegido el hombre más sexy del mundo! Lo más probable es que las mías, hayan quedado en el olvido junto a tantas otras... Al menos podría haber recibido de vuelta una foto autografiada o algo por el estilo, hubiese sido un buen premio de consuelo; creo que enloquecería de felicidad. No obstante, lo perdono, ya que imagino que su agente está demasiado ocupado para eso y él, demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse de encima a todas las malditas zorras que tiene por _groupies_, literal o sexualmente. Bueno, como sea.

Y yo que le mandé una foto...

Sí, una donde parezco una chica normal, no esta loca adolescente que ha perdido el juicio, porque ahora que lo pienso mejor me muero de vergüenza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Seguro que en sus comestibles labios haciéndome algo sucio y pervertido. Niego con la cabeza para mi irreflexiva estupidez y por enésima vez, deseo que me trague la tierra.

—En verdad, no lo sé —respondo con sinceridad, mientras aplicó el esmalte de uñas en las puntas de la cinta—. Supongo que cuando lo vea, lo sabré.

«Y si me sale alguna palabra», pienso soplando las puntas ya unidas para que se sequen, porque tengo que asumir mi realidad: No creo que sea capaz de articular ninguna. Sé que muero por una oportunidad como esa, pero vamos que el hombre es intimidante con esa mirada felina, altura impresionante y pinta de chico malo, al tenerlo delante de mí seguro me paralizaré.

Tampoco es como que pueda acercarme así tan fácil, para poder declararle mi amor, estúpida confesión que por lo demás, la tiene que haber escuchado millones de veces. Tengo que tener un golpe de suerte y que me elijan dentro de las centenares de _groupies_, que ruegan por ser las afortunadas que permiten entrar a sus fiestas y ¡diablos!, como es fuerte la contienda. Siendo objetiva, no tengo mucha oportunidad o no soy competencia para mujeres como esas: curvilíneas, senos enormes, rubias, altas y vestidas con retazos de tela que cubren lo justo y necesario.

Soy una chica bonita, nariz respingada, ojos y pelo castaño, pero no soy alta ni exuberante, mis curvas son normales y bien puestas, pero nada llamativo como para competir con esas platinadas zorras.

Una delgada capa de lluvia comienza a caer cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, aunque no es de extrañar, es el clima usual del planeta alienígena. Un insignificante chubasco no estropeará nuestros planes.

Jacob estaciona el auto en la puerta de Tower Records, justo quince minutos antes de las nueve, hemos llegado perfectos, somos los primeros. Aunque para ser sincera tampoco esperamos una aglomeración, la gente de por aquí no tiene gustos musicales tan geniales. Aun así debemos asegurarnos, la cantidad de entradas que llegan para mega conciertos de rock a estos poblados perdidos en el mapa de los Estados Unidos y dejados de la mano de Dios, son muy reducidas.

Nos bajamos y nos apostamos en la puerta de entrada, nos queda una hora y algo de espera.

.

.

—Bella, ¿puedes quedarte quieta? —alega Jake, al ver que hago un pequeño paseo en el puesto, cosa que le molesta, porque tiro el cable de los audífonos que compartimos, para él que le interrumpan oír a sus ídolos es casi un sacrilegio.

Lo miro enfurruñada, estoy demasiado ansiosa y él lo sabe, ya que este es el primer paso —si es que tengo suerte— que me llevará a conocer a Edward. Le entrego mi discman por completo, levanto el cuello de mí cacheta y me voy caminando en dirección al puerto, necesito distraerme un momento.

La mayoría de las tiendas está abriendo a esta hora, Port Angeles comienza a despertar y yo intento sacar lo mejor de ello, para no pensar que cuando tenga la entrada en mis manos, comenzará la peor y más larga de mis agonías, esperar la fecha del concierto. Miró las vitrinas sin mirar, hasta que unos inolvidables ojos verdes, llaman mi atención desde dentro de una tienda de revistas.

—¡Mierda! —grito sin medirme, asustando de muerte a una señora que viene caminado en sentido contrario, la pobre veterana casi termina arriba de un árbol, pero juro que me dará un infarto—. ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tu hermoso cabello?! —chilló como una desquiciada, sin poder concebir lo que mis ojos están viendo.

Entro como un energúmeno a la tienda y casi mato al dependiente para que me entregue la revista Rolling Stone. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas como si fuese yo, quien hubiese perdido el pelo. La hermosa melena cobriza de mi Edward, pasó a mejor vida, muerta, _c'est fini_.

Con ojos frenéticos leo el titular de letras escarlatas, si no me entero rápido qué es lo que le ha pasado, me dará algo.

«_Edward Masen: No permito que nadie gobierne mi vida_»

Siento que mi pecho se oprime, esas palabras me indican que algo malo le ha pasado, pero luego al contemplarlo olvido mis preocupaciones por unos segundos, para perderme en la ilegal portada y en su nuevo _look_.

¡Jodido hombre! Desnudo, así está el muy desgraciado, sentado en un trono de rey, una de sus largas piernas por sobre uno de los posa brazos y una blanca guitarra eléctrica cubre su —imagino— privilegiada masculinidad.

Babeo, literalmente. Quiero ser sillón, quiero ser guitarra, quiero ser todo.

Y su cabello...

Sus cobrizas hebras desaparecieron para dar lugar a un alocado peinado apuntando en todas direcciones y se ve... ¡Demonios! No sé si el amor es ciego, pero se ve más hermoso y si al cuadro le sumamos esa sonrisa ladina, peligrosa y destroza bragas, creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo.

Suspiro.

Le pago la revista al dependiente que me mira con algo de susto o como si hubiese perdido el juicio, salgo de la tienda y camino de vuelta, mientras abro la revista y comienzo a leer el reportaje con tranquilidad...

_«Tiembla la tierra, Edward Masen ha rugido y fuerte... El niño rebelde, consentido y bonito del Rock, ha desbaratado a su círculo más cercano, pero desde los cimientos..._

_Como todos sabemos, esta aventura comienza cuando el aludido, alumno prodigio de Juilliard, a los diecinueve años abandona su prometedora carrera de concertista de piano clásico, para dedicarse a su verdadera pasión junto a sus amigos de infancia: Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Riley Biers y Demetri Vulturi. Conformando así, la banda de Rock más exitosa de los últimos tiempos: Black Rose._

_Tocando en un sus inicios en bares bajos de Nueva York, fueron descubiertos por Eleazar Denali, quien dio con ellos tras el fuerte e irrefutable rumor que, una naciente banda de Hard Rock, atraía multitudes y una inmensa cantidad mujeres desmayadas a un antro ubicado en el Bronx. El huracán que generaron después de eso, ya es leyenda: Éxito inmediato, triple disco de diamante en su álbum debut, Grammy al mejor álbum de Hard Rock, álbum del año, mejor interpretación vocal, fama y dinero burbujeante como la espuma, y millares de mujeres enamoradas de Edward y sus secuaces en todo el planeta._

_Nada hacía presagiar que después de la exitosa gira mundial de Black Rose, que finaliza en Seattle —ciudad natal de sus integrantes—, se produciría un quiebre violento e irrevocable entre líder de la banda y su representante, antes de dejar la ciudad de Río de Janeiro. Fuimos en busca de Edward, quien como siempre taciturno y de pocas palabras sólo expresó: «No permito que ningún hijo de puta gobierne mi vida»._

_Palabras que en cierto modo, aceptan los rumores._

_Según fuentes cercanas, el quiebre se produjo cuando Edward descubrió que Eleazar le ocultaba un bien demasiado íntimo y valioso para él, lo que desató la ira del ahora, joven de veintidós años. Lamentablemente, no pudimos obtener mayores detalles que provocaron el fuerte altercado que dicen, terminó en una monumental pelea, en la fiesta posterior al concierto en la carioca ciudad._

_Ahora como todos saben, aunque jamás se ha hecho oficial y Edward tampoco lo ha aceptado —así como ninguna relación amorosa, en las cuales se ha visto involucrado—, siempre ha sido un secreto a voces que Denali, estaba obsesionado con casar a Masen con su hija menor, Tanya —con quien tuvo un amorío sin importancia, al principio de su carrera—, asumimos que para mantener su mina oro cerca o más bien en «familia»._

_Por otro lado, según las mismas fuentes, al día siguiente del altercado se vio entrar al hotel, intentando pasar de incógnito, al afamado productor de música, Carlisle Cullen._

_¿Tendrán estos secretos relación con la inesperada y no previsible separación? ¿Será Cullen el nuevo representante de banda? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá..._

_Mientras esperamos la finalización de la exitosa gira de Black Rose, conformémonos con disfrutar de las imágenes que capturamos de Masen al amanecer, solitario en una playa de Río»._

Aprieto los dientes de furia y frustración. Aunque sé que no debo creer en los chismes, estos me parecen bastante verídicos, esa maldita zorra de Tanya Denali ha hecho hasta lo imposible por atrapar a Edward sin resultado alguno y, cada uno de esos malditos rumores, los he tenido que vivir en una angustiante incertidumbre: que se casaron, que Tanya está embarazada, que Edward le regaló tal cosa...

¡Todas mentiras baratas!

El tiempo le ha dado la razón a mi amor y, tal como él expresó hace algún tiempo en una entrevista para MTV, porque sí, puso en su lugar al chismoso presentador, advirtiéndole que sería la primera y única que vez que respondería una pregunta de ese tipo, solo porque estaba harto de ella y no quería que lo jodieran más. Declaró fuerte y claro:

_«El día que comparta mi vida con alguien, voy a ser el primero en anunciarlo. Soy un hombre posesivo y voy a dejarle al mundo en claro, quién es mi mujer»._

«¿Qué te habrá hecho ese chupa sangre de Eleazar Denali?», sufro por mi nene mientras recuerdo su frase cavernícola y miro las fotos de él sentado en la arena.

El sol naciente se refleja en el mar y en su rostro de ángel, se ve triste. Su cabello aun es largo y cubre parte de su cara, ya que este vuela libre con el viento, atrás han quedado las tenidas de cuero, pulseras, anillos y uñas negras, está vestido como un chico normal; camiseta, _jeans_, pies descalzos y sus preciosas manos de concertista, sostienen algo que parece una carta.

Suspiro.

—_¡Boo!_ —grita Jake en mi oreja, asustándome de muerte.

—¡Cielos, Jacob! ¿Es necesario que me grites? —Lo regaño y sobo mi lastimado oído, quiero golpearlo, lo ha dejado pitando y casi me caigo de culo por su culpa.

—Para hacerte despertar del hechizo de Edward Masen, sí, lo es —se defiende haciendo alusión a la revista que llevo en la manos.

No le respondo, porque sé que está celoso y porque hay algo que me preocupa infinitamente más.

—¡Jacob Black, has perdido nuestros puestos! —gritó furiosa mirando calle arriba, donde está Tower Records y ya se ha formado a sus afueras una considerable cola.

Quiero matarlo.

—_Nop_ —dice suficiente y recalcando la «p»—. El tonto de Newton está cuidando nuestros puestos.

«Diablos, lo que me faltaba», ahora no sé cómo lo haré para quitarme de encima al idiota de Mike y sus ruegos por ir conmigo al concierto. Sólo espero no encontrarme con medio instituto, si no a esta altura, ya habrán avisado a nuestros padres por deserción masiva, lo que significa que me llevaré un monumental castigo.

—¿Algo importante? —pregunta apuntando la revista.

—Cuando recuperemos nuestros puestos te cuento —gruño y lo arrastro de su chaqueta de cuero en dirección a la disquería.

.

.

Hoy ha llegado el gran día, siento que mis piernas tiemblan y apenas me puedo sostener en pie, estoy emocionada, soy una bomba de adrenalina. Es temprano, son las siete de la mañana y en unos minutos más vamos saliendo hacia el «Kingdome»(2); sí, Jacob y yo, nos encontramos en Seattle.

Después de pasarme dos meses convertida en la desdichada Cenicienta y sin príncipe azul que me salvase, ayer oficialmente, entregué mi delantal de criada o mejor dicho, terminó mi castigo.

Por supuesto que la escapada a Port Angeles no me salió gratis.

Cuando llegamos a recuperar nuestro puesto en la fila, con horror me di cuenta que medio último año del instituto Forks estaba afuera de Tower Records, esperando ansiosos para obtener una entrada. Resultado: al director Greene casi le dio un _surmenaje,_ al percatarse que faltaba gran parte del alumnado. Histérico llamó a los padres de los ausentes y por supuesto que al jefe de policía, o sea Charlie.

Mi viejo que no tiene un pelo de tonto, ató los cabos, mi extraño comportamiento de esa mañana, más todo lo que había transmitido sobre el próximo show de Black Rose en Seattle, de inmediato enfiló hacia Port Angeles y con refuerzos: todos los demás padres.

Para mi buena fortuna justo apareció cuando Jake y yo, salíamos por la puerta de la disquería gritando y saltando de la emoción, tomados de las manos como un par de niñitas. Sí, nosotros, fuimos unos de los pocos privilegiados que pudimos obtener un ticket, antes de que se desatara el caos. Adolescentes suplicando, otros intentando escapar, padres furiosos y Charlie... sí, furioso a su modo. Para él fue mucho más fácil aguantar la risa que le provocaba su loca hija enamorada de la «Barbie Rockera», subirme de una oreja a la patrulla y, castigarme como su asesora del hogar y cocinera, por todos los días faltantes hasta la fecha del gran evento.

Cumplí mí cometido en silencio, alentada por la experiencia de ver a Edward en vivo y en directo, y por mi pase que parecía estar en llamas, dentro del cajón de mi velador. Lo único bueno, es que no tuve que rogar para obtener permiso para ir al recital, ese venía implícito con el castigo.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Jacob y su cabeza aparece por la puerta entre abierta de mi habitación. Nos estamos quedando en un pequeño hotel en el centro, cerca del estadio.

—Sí —afirmo acomodando por última vez mi cabello, aunque no sé para qué me molesto. En doce horas más, no creo que quede nada de mi cuidado y liso peinado, mucho menos, de mi maquillaje de ojos ahumados.

Los negros ojos de Jake, fijos me miran a través del espejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —inquiero, su mirada comienza a incomodarme, porque sé lo que va a decir y no lo quiero escuchar, porque mi cerebro no está funcionando de manera normal.

Al contrario de Jacob, que se ha enfundado en su traje gala para la ocasión: tenida completa de cuero, botas, obvio acompañada de una camiseta de Black Rose, su largo cabello, peinado —o despeinado— como lo solía llevar Edward y sus ojos delineados, yo estoy bastante normal. Me he vestido con _jeans_ ajustados —no están rasgados—, una camiseta azul de tiritas y encima mi chaqueta de cuero, siendo honesta, bastante parecida a la chica que aparece en la foto que le envié a Edward.

Es extraño y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hoy no quiero parecer una _groupie_ más. Quiero ser distinta, quiero ser única, gracias a esa desquiciada idea que se me ha metido en la cabeza que Edward, entre las miles y miles de mujeres que habrá, me notará.

Lo sé, estoy chiflada, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Wolfie, ahora está aguantando las carcajadas, se nota que se está mordiendo la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario sarcástico sobre mis adolescentes alucinaciones, y yo lo ayudo amenazándolo, antes de que no se aguante más y le termine dando un puñetazo.

—No digas, una palabra —y lo jalo como de costumbre de su chaqueta. Nos espera un largo día, a las cuatro de la tarde, abren las puertas del estadio.

Ocho horas después...

Estamos entre los primeros de un aterrador mar humano, esperando que las personas encargadas de la seguridad del evento, se dignen a abrir las malditas puertas. Ya están pasados diez minutos y la multitud, ansiosa, comienza a empujar hacia adelante, gracias a Dios yo tengo mi guardaespaldas personal, protegiéndome con su enorme cuerpo.

Ha sido una larga, pero tranquila espera en un agradable día de otoño, lo mejor es que entre tanta gente, no nos encontramos con el idiota de Mike Newton y compañía, juro que hubiese sido incapaz de escuchar sus estúpidas niñerías durante todo el día. Bueno, la verdad es que puede que lo hayamos visto bastante más atrás, saltando como un mono intentando llamar nuestra atención o colarse con nosotros en nuestros maravillosos puestos, pero ni Jacob ni yo, hicimos comentario al respecto.

La masa se mueve inquieta, grita exaltada, se escucha el maravilloso chillido de una reja, los portones se abren hacia El Edén y mi corazón palpita enloquecido, todo a nuestro alrededor es frenética locura.

—¡Corre, Bells! —grita Jacob y toma de mi mano, para que no me quede atrás e intentar llevarnos primeros, al primer control de seguridad.

Mis músculos queman, pero no me importa, ayudada por la adrenalina que viaja por mis venas, corro de la mano de mi mejor amigo como si nos viniese persiguiendo Godzilla. Chillamos de felicidad cuando entramos de los primeros; el control de seguridad de la zona VIP es nuestro. Un joven que apenas miro, corta nuestros tickets y volvemos a nuestra enfebrecida carrera, junto a otras personas, por el túnel que nos dirige hacia la cancha.

Quizá es algo exagerado, ya que nuestras entradas nos llevarán delante del escenario, pero no es lo mismo quedar primeros, que quedar bastante más atrás. Por primera vez en un concierto de rock, la cancha está divida mitad y mitad: sector VIP y sector normal.

Siento que mis pulmones van a reventar e intento aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar mi respiración. Observo a mí alrededor y no doy más de la satisfacción, Jacob y yo, lo hemos logrado. Estamos en primera fila y justo al centro, frente a frente tenemos el pedestal del micrófono donde esta noche, cantará Edward.

Mi impaciencia aumenta, mientras examino la impresionante escenografía:

Es completamente estrellada. La parte de atrás azulada con estrellas plateadas y el piso también lo es, pero con el fondo de color negro, dos largas pasarelas salen hacia los costados para que el vocalista pueda cantar en ambas partes del estadio, hacia las graderías, donde su ocupantes lo verían como una insignificante hormiga, si no fuera gracias a las pantallas gigantes que enmarcan sus costados. Sobre el escenario, ya hay algunos instrumentos y personas trabajando en las pruebas de sonido.

Un poco menos de un metro y una valla de seguridad —que me llega a la cintura— nos separan de la gigante estructura —que puedo tocar si me estiro—, estrecho pasillo donde ya están apostados sendos gorilas para cuidar que ninguna desquiciada, tenga intensiones de saltarla y subir al escenario a violar a Edward o alguno de los chicos en pleno recital.

Suspiro, mi espera ha terminado, esta noche por fin podré ver mi sexy dios del Hard Rock.

Cuatro horas más tarde...

Miro mi reloj, solo un par de minutos quedan para las ocho, el público ruge y comienza a aplaudir a un ritmo acompasado clamando por ver a sus ídolos. Siento que el corazón golpea contra mi pecho al unísono de las millones palmas y respiro profundo, para calmar mi ansiedad.

Me pregunto qué sentirá Edward en estos momentos. Supongo que es alucinante como también aterrador, salir a enfrentar a sesenta mil enardecidas personas, aunque dudo que un hombre como él tenga pánico escénico o algo por el estilo, siempre se ve tan seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez lo más impresionante, es ver tu sueño realizado en vivo y a color frente a tus ojos.

Las luces del escenario bajan, se escucha el «tac, tac» de las baquetas de Emmett, la gente grita y me parece que estoy sumergida en el tiempo, me paralizo, ha llegado el momento... Los platillos de la batería tintinean y creo que me voy a desvanecer, inspiro, solo un par de segundos quedan para ver a Edward.

La guitarra de Jasper se acopla, la música es sugerente y misteriosa, perfecta para anunciar la entrada triunfal de un ídolo del rock. Creo que me voy a desmayar, el mundo da vueltas pero es un instante, ya que mi corazón que late enloquecido y retumba dentro de mí al compás de la música, me mantiene en pie para que no me pierda este célebre momento.

El escenario se llena de humo artificial y un haz de luz enfoca su centro a la vez que la mítica, masculina y enorme humanidad de Edward, emerge desde abajo. Alaridos, desmayos, chicas enloquecidas se arrancan el pelo y para mí, el mundo desparece.

Ya no existe Jake a mi lado, las sulfuradas fans, ni el enfebrecido público, Edward se convierte en la fuerza que me sujeta a este mundo. Quiero gritar como una loca que lo amo, pero sé que entre tanto chillido, mis confesiones de amor se las llevará el viento.

Me parece que estoy en una alucinación de la cual no quiero despertar, es Edward Masen.

Edward...

Se encuentra de espaldas, su torso está desnudo y la tenue luz hace brillar sus tonificados músculos y los intricados tatuajes que adornan sus brazos. Sus largas piernas están enfundadas en un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro, rebajado a la altura de sus caderas y su nuevo cabello alocado apuntando en todas direcciones. Su angelical rostro está de perfil y sus delineados ojos verdes, que muero por ver, mirando hacia al suelo. Las uñas negras y las pulseras de cuero han vuelto y en su enorme mano derecha llena de anillos, sujeta el micrófono. Es el príncipe de las tinieblas que ha emergido de su reino, para honrar con su presencia a los simples mundanos.

Creo que muero, siento que mi corazón palpita a punto del síncope en la base de mi garganta, vuelvo a inspirar profundo para mantenerme en pie y debo hacerlo, porque la guitarra de Riley se acopla a la melodía, junto con la batería de Emmett y el bajo de Demetri dando pie a la canción con que van a comenzar, canción que desatará más histeria, más caos...

Edward acerca el micrófono a sus apetecibles labios y susurra un candente«_Oh, God_», la potencia de la música y sus compases van _in crecendo_, tanto que parecen un bomba atómica antes de explotar. La introducción de _Welcome to the jungle_ llega a su clímax. Las luces se encienden, Edward se voltea y sonríe con esa sonrisa peligrosa que te puede a llegar a matar. Observa con su mirada felina el Kingdom que está a reventar, su sonrisa se amplía mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes y comienza a cantar; junto con el público que salta y lo acompaña a todo pulmón.

Hago lo mismo por inercia, porque quiero grabar para siempre esta noche en mi memoria, no quiero perder un solo movimiento de mi ídolo. Ese meneo indecente e ilegal de caderas, como con sus manos acaricia el pedestal del micrófono cuando lo deja en el, caricias sinuosas, sexuales, y como levanta sus brazos y baila desplazándose por el estrellado escenario al ritmo de la guitarra.

Corre por el plató, no quiero que cante en las orillas de este, lo quiero solo para mí, pero él bien sabe que tiene que satisfacer a sus enfebrecidas fans, mientras la ropa interior de las más avezadas, caen a sus pies como trofeos de guerra; premios que él, como siempre engreído ignora.

Vuelve a mí, otra vez lo tengo en frente, es irreal, es asesino, es un arcángel que me incita con su baile felino justo en el puente de la canción que es dramático, tenso, truena dentro de mi cerebro y parece que lo va hacer estallar.

—..._And when you're high you never or ever what to come down, so down, so down, so down... Yeah!_(3) —canta alargando la «e» de _yeah_, llegando a un registro alto e imposible, cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas frente a mí.

Muero.

Está tan cerca, quiero tocarlo, necesito acariciar su brillante, sudoroso y esculpido abdomen para comprobar si es tan suave y duro al tacto como imagino. Me armo de valor, me encaramo en la valla y estiro mi mano derecha, pero me detengo ipso-facto cuando sus preciosas y delineadas esmeraldas se abren y se clavan letales sombre mí.

Me estremezco, otra vez creo que me voy a desmayar, la voluntad abandona mí cuerpo y comienzo a hiperventilar. Aun así, sostengo su mirada y le sonrío. Quizá esta sea la oportunidad, con la que tanto he fantaseado.

Nos contemplamos por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se funden verde con chocolate y nuestras respiraciones son agitadas. Edward parece analizar hasta el último detalle de mi rostro, estoy segura que tengo cara de tonta enamorada, abro mis labios para decirle algo aunque no sé qué, mis neuronas parecen haberse extinguido, junto con mis innumerables y pueriles declaraciones de amor. Sus ojos se agradan como si hubiese hecho un importante descubrimiento, luego frunce sus pobladas cejas, traga pesado y de golpe se levanta, rompiendo nuestra conexión que ha sido tan maravillosa como efímera.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —grita Jake en mi oído, mientras sigo con la mirada a Edward, quien ha retomado su magistral interpretación de la canción y sus sensuales bailes.

—No lo sé —articulo anonadada y niego con la cabeza esperando que él lea mis labios.

Estoy en estado de shock.

La primera canción termina con un final teatral y espectacular, fuegos artificiales explotan en los costados de la escenografía. A paso felino, Edward vuelve al centro del escenario, sube su pie derecho sobre uno de los parlantes apostados por la orilla del plató, adopta su acostumbrada pose de chico malo, la banda comienza la introducción de la siguiente canción, él sonríe y saluda a la audiencia—: ¡Seattle! —La respuesta son gritos enardecidos—. ¡Seattle! ¡¿Están listos...?! —ruge con su aterciopelada voz, esta parece retumbar por todos los rincones del estadio y quedar flotando en el aire—. ¡¿Están listos...?! —Insiste otra vez y no sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero prometo que me ha mirado de reojo al hacerlo—. ¡¿Están listos para rocanrolear?!

Sesenta mil _yeah_, asienten de una sola vez y Edward sonríe y esta sonrisa no es peligrosa ni suficiente, sino que simplemente hermosa.

Suspiro.

Debe ser impactante oír esa respuesta y todo lo que él ve desde arriba del escenario, todo ese mar humano, adorándolo como si fuera un dios pagano y esperando oírle cantar, y eso es lo que nos regala iniciando una nueva demostración de su desbordante talento.

El concierto transcurre a la perfección, los fans están extasiados y yo también. He cantado y disfrutado cada nota a tal nivel que mi cuerpo vibra e imagino que por mis venas en vez de sangre fluye rock n' roll, pero siendo honesta, no he podido salir del estado de shock y Edward es el culpable porque el maldito, no está cooperando.

Tengo el cerebro en blanco, ya no puedo pensar, intento buscar en los recovecos de mi mente a que he venido hasta aquí y cuál era mi objetivo una vez culminado el concierto, pero no puedo, ya que las infinitas mariposas que revolotean en mi vientre me impiden recordarlo.

Sé que sonará demente y tal vez ver a Edward en vivo me ha hecho perder la cabeza, pero desde que tuvimos aquel apasionado cruce de miradas, él no ha dejado de observarme con sus ojos de pantera que parecen vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos y, prometo que cada minuto que trascurre, lo hace más y más.

«O tal vez, estoy completamente drogada de tanto aspirar involuntariamente humo de cannabbis», trato de buscar una explicación coherente.

Suenan los acordes de mi balada favorita, esto es estar en el cielo y como hecho fehaciente, el ángel caído que a pasos insinuantes se acerca al micrófono que está puesto en el pedestal. El cuadro completo es quimérico, la gente comienza a aplaudir llevando el compás del espectacular solo de guitarra a modo de introducción, Edward acaricia el micrófono como si fuera su amante, tararea las notas que toca Jasper haciendo gala del gran registro de su voz y miles de encendedores se alzan al cielo, iluminando el estadio de infinitas luces titilantes. El ambiente es íntimo, perfecto, juntos, cantante y guitarrista se acoplan a la perfección hasta que la última nota queda suspendida en el aire, suave y preciosa.

—¡Aplausos para Jasper «The Snake» Whitlock, en la guitarra principal! —Edward pide felicitaciones para su compañero de banda, la audiencia responde y él se acerca a Jasper y le da la mano con real afecto, luego vuelve al micrófono y habla otra vez—: Está es una canción..., que trata de luz y de oscuridad, de la inocencia perdida y de esperanza... Es una canción que una sola persona...—detiene su discurso, sus ojos se posan sobre mí, brillantes, ardientes y me da una sonrisa tímida que jamás he visto, vuelve la vista al público y continúa—: No. No, una persona, sino una chica hermosa, que supo comprender a la perfección lo que estaba viviendo cuando la escribí... Esta canción llamada: «_Darkened Room_.»

Estallan gritos ensordecedores, junto con el bajo y la guitarra y yo... Yo, estoy alucinando...

Más mariposas, más erráticas palpitaciones, el particular registro de su voz se alza en el aire, cierra los ojos y canta con el corazón. Es tan profundo que me parece que puedo sentir su dolor, tan novelesco que ya no sé si mis pies aún están anclados al suelo. ¡¿Se está refiriendo a mí?! ¿Será posible que haya leído mis cartas? ¡No! Más imposible aun... ¿Qué haya visto la foto que le mandé y me haya recordado?

Pero no me da tiempo para procesarlo, porque aunque es de no creerlo, Edward está bajando la escalinata para descender del escenario, se acerca, me acecha y ¡madre de todos los dioses!, la gente a mi alrededor se vuelve loca, Jacob me rodea con su cuerpo y cinco gorilas rodean a Edward porque él..., él está frente a mí...

«¡Dios, el corazón se me va a salir por la boca!», pienso cuando su mano izquierda se alza, acaricia mi mejilla, baja su rostro de ángel a mí altura y me obliga a que sostenerle la mirada, para cantar el estribillo casi encima de mis labios...

—_Tell me when the kiss of love becomes a lie...That bears the scar of sin too deep, to hide behind this fear of running unto you... Please let there be light in a darkened room..._(4)

«Que no sea un sueño, que no sea un sueño», suplico en mi mente como una demente, pero los tibios labios de Edward y su suave aliento a menta, me indican que estoy aquí viviendo este momento y más aún cuando estos, efímeros y candentes rozan los míos. Su característica sonrisa peligrosa se instala en sus labios, suficiente, su mano izquierda deja mi rostro sin dejar de acariciarlo, se levanta por completo en su impresionante altura y sin dejarme de mirarme a pasos sinuosos se aleja de mi cantando y caminando hacia atrás.

Quiero gritar, chillar como la adolescente que soy que ha cumplido su mayor anhelo y saltar arriba de la cama como cuando Charlie cambió mi viejo estéreo por uno que toca CDs, pero estoy tiesa como una jodida momia, solo siento a Jacob protegerme, mi agitada respiración y como palpitan mis venas. Me es imposible creer todo esto que estoy viviendo.

Toco mis labios, aun siento su calidez y su masculino y delicioso perfume, parece que se ha quedado a vivir en mis fosas nasales. Parpadeo para despertar de este maldito transe, quiero que Edward se acerque de nuevo y me bese, quiero subir al escenario y correr hacia él y no puedo, solo sus ojos verdes que no dejan de contemplarme son lo que parecen sostenerme a la tierra.

—¡¿Bells?! —Escucho la voz de Jake que me llama a lo lejos—. ¡¿Bells?! —Vuelve a llamarme y me sacude un poco.

Eso es lo que finalmente me hacer reaccionar, pero ya es tarde la canción a terminado y Edward ha salido del escenario. La gente clama por él enfebrecida y Jake y yo nos miramos, parece tan sorprendido como yo.

—¡¿Terminó?! —pregunto desilusionada, porque es la única palabra que me siento capaz de pronunciar, porque ya no sé qué pensar, mucho menos qué creer.

—¡No lo creo! —grita intentando hacerse oír ya que las imploraciones se vuelven ensordecedoras, me indica hacia el escenario para que vea que en sus puestos, continúan los demás músicos animando a la audiencia—. Bells, ¿qué...?

Levanto una mano para interrumpir su interrogación. ¿Cómo pretende que le aclare algo que ni siquiera yo estoy segura que en verdad pasó?

Busco a Edward con ojos frenéticos, cuando unos desconocidos acordes de una guitarra acústica se elevan por sobre el fervor de la multitud que está en llamas. Es Riley que se ha acercado al frente y mientras toca, un cigarrillo adorna sus labios. La melodía es hermosa, suave y harmoniosa, de esas que evocan declaraciones de amor, recuerdos y preciosos sentimientos.

Edward aparece en el escenario, los fans aúllan de felicidad y por la sonrisa que trae en los labios, por lo visto él, también lo está. Choca los puños con Jasper en señal de triunfo, se acerca al micrófono, sigue el ritmo de la guitarra con la cabeza y mira hacia el horizonte, sonríe extasiado y sus ojos brillan como dos estrellas, puedo notar como intenta contener su emoción, esta debe ser una gran noche para él. Inspira profundo y su penetrante mirada se encuentra con la mía.

Suspiro.

Sus impresionante esmeraldas vuelven a mirar el mar humano que clama por él y le dedica unas palabras:

—Dios, maldición! —suelta como siempre sin medirse, se nota que ama maldecir—. Jodidos nervios que tenía por el show de esta noche...—niega con la cabeza y se jala el cabello con una de sus manos, gesto sexy y nuevo que supongo que ha adquirido por su recién estrenado corte—. Amé salir al escenario, porque Seattle... este es el último jodido show de nuestra gira mundial y porque este, ¡ha sido el mejor maldito año de nuestras malditas vidas! —grita extasiado y así mismo responden sus fans—. Aunque hay veces, hombre...—niega con la cabeza otra vez, retira el micrófono del pedestal y da un paso hacia mí—, aunque suene como un jodido marica, ser integrante de una banda de rock, ¡mierda! Es jodidamente difícil... —el público ríe con él y yo sonrió enternecida—. Y en esos malditos momentos cuando todo parece una mierda, una simple palabra de apoyo es la que te ayuda a seguir adelante... En mi jodido caso... —da otro paso, para quedar justo en la orilla del escenario, cernido como un gigante frente a mí, me mira, sus ojos están llenos de sentimientos que no sé cómo identificar, de nuevo inspira profundo y sin dejar un segundo de contemplarme declara—: ...fueron las palabras de una hermosa chica, las que me animaron para llegar hasta el final de esta jodida locura...—me sonríe—. Isabella Swan... Nena, esta canción se llama _I remember you_... y la escribí para ti...

Si esta noche creí morir e ir al cielo millones de veces, ahora si estoy muerta, porque lo que mis oídos acaban de oír va mucha más allá de lo que mi mente es capaz de comprender. ¿Edward Masen está diciendo que escribió una canción para mí? ¡¿Para mí?! ¿Qué yo soy la fortaleza de sus días difíciles?

«¡Jesús!», llevo las manos a mi corazón, estoy a punto del infarto.

Los brazos de Jacob me sujetan cuando creo desfallecer y lo único que me mantiene fuerte es la aterciopelada voz de Edward que comienza a cantar, pero nada más y nada menos, que la primera estrofa de uno de los primeros poemas que le escribí:

—_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain...The wind would whisper and I'd think of you. And all the tears you cried, that called my name. And when you needed me I came through..._(5)

De unos de mis poemas, con una frase de su propia creación:

—_I paint a picture of the days gone by...When love went blind and you would make me see. I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes. So that I knew you were there for me...Time after time, you were there for me..._(6)

»_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand. Love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you..._(7)

Es la canción más bella que he escuchado en mi vida.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero son cristalinas gotas de felicidad ahora que recuerdo mi sueño: la loca aventura que me trajo hasta este momento de ensueño, donde pensaba declararle mi amor a Edward esperando —no sé en qué universo paralelo— que me correspondiera y si no era así, lo iba a raptar...

_Okay_, convengamos que lo del rapto, no.

Y ahora mientras canta para mí —las letras que con tanto amor y esperanza le dediqué y que él infinitamente mejoró—, entiendo que las estrofas nuevas, están llenas de deseos no expresados y jamás vividos, y son su respuesta... La esperada contestación a mis cartas que jamás llegó.

—_We spend the summer with the top rolled down. Wished ever after would be like this. You said "I love you babe", without a sound... I said I'd give my life for just one kiss... I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss..._(8)

»_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand. Love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna to hear you say, I remember you..._(9)

Y lo perdono, porque comprendo que teníamos que pasar por todo esto, para llegar a este momento sublime y perfecto.

—_We've had our share of hard times, but that's the price we paid. And through it all, we kept the promise that we made. I swear you'll never be lonely..._(10)

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapan por mejillas, Edward continua cantándome sin dejar de mirarme y sin importarle que sesenta mil personas nos estén observando por la pantalla gigante y lo más probable que en unos días más, en todo el planeta. Otra vez baja del escenario, se acerca a mí —se produce el mismo alboroto anterior—, y cuando estamos frente a frente, seca mis lágrimas suavemente con la yema de los dedos de su gran mano izquierda y luego, me la extiende a modo de invitación.

—Ven aquí preciosa —susurra sólo para los dos.

—¡Estás loco! —respondo y niego con frenesí.

—Sí, lo estoy —lo acepta con descaro, una sonrisa peligrosa se dibuja en sus labios y sin darme chance para decidir, atrapa mi mano dentro de la suya y con fuerza me jala hacia él, ayudado por el traicionero de Jacob.

Subimos al escenario, el público grita, las chifladas _groupies_ gritan, lo más probable queriéndome asesinar y yo...yo quiero gritar porque aún no creo que esto que estoy viviendo sea verdad, sin embargo me rindo, porque no quiero despertar, todo es demasiado hermoso para querer renunciar a este sueño.

Edward rodea mi cintura con uno de sus largos brazos y une nuestros cuerpos, mis manos descansan en su sudoroso y tonificado torso y mis neuronas hechizadas lo único que pueden procesar es: «¡Dios, que alto!»

Escucho a mi corazón, tronar en mis oídos.

Estamos tan cerca que su respiración se acompasa con la mía y siento como su pecho vibra, cuando comienza a cantar:

—_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain... Washed away a dream of you, but nothing else could ever take you away... 'Cause you'll always be my dream come true... Oh, my darling, I love you!_ (11)

La banda continúa tocando el estribillo de la canción, pero Edward no lo canta, porque sus labios sin previo aviso han atacado los míos, en un beso ardiente y posesivo. Su lengua entra en mi boca sin pedir permiso y la conquista enredándola con la mía, para convertir nuestro beso en algo prohibido e ilegal, al menos para que lo pasen por televisión nacional. Intento corresponder su beso con torpeza, pero es demasiado devastador para seguirle el ritmo, parece que ha electrificado mi cuerpo... ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Sabía que no debía practicar besos con el espejo! Aunque no me arrepiento de no haber querido aprender con el baboso de Mike Newton.

«¡Maldito hombre! ¡Ha desflorado mi boca y ni siquiera he podido jalarle el cabello!», pienso cuando baja la intensidad de sus labios asesinos y me besa con paciente ternura, un ronco gemido se le escapa ahora que acaricia mi lengua con suavidad y yo no puedo hacer más que derretirme en sus brazos, me ha dejado sin aliento. Se separa de mí solo lo justo para permitirme respirar y me regala una sonrisa hermosa, me contempla un momento y se agacha otra vez para darme un casto beso en los labios y otro en mí frente, inspira profundo, me estrecha hacia él y su voz se acopla a la perfección a la banda que fielmente sigue tocando, para finalizar la canción.

—_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand, love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you... Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand, love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember... I remember you... _(12)

Los compases finales de _I remember you _suenan, mientras estoy en los brazos de Edward y él canta la última nota, desgarradora, imposiblemente aguda y hermosa, sumado a la vista desde aquí arriba, de nuevo soy un mar de lágrimas, infinitas luces centellean por el estadio acompañando su arrojada declaración.

—No llores, Chica _Groupie_ —susurra levantando mi mentón para que lo mire directo a los ojos al son del último rasgueo de guitarra, besa mis labios, luego me ciñe a su pecho y proclama con vehemencia—: ¡Mundo, esta hermosa nena será mi mujer y mataré a cualquier cabrón que la mire con ojos calientes!

«¡¿Qué?!», me sostengo entre sus brazos, porque ahora sí que me desmayo...

.

.

* * *

¡Al fin GL en la cuenta nueva! ¿Le damos una bonita bienvenida?

Mis hermosas, para las que quieran saber qué pasó con este Rockero Edward y su Bella tengo escrito un poco más...

¿Les gusto? ¿Lindos comentarios?

Nota del autor:

1\. Take me down to the paradise city, when the grass is green and the girls are pretty...: Llévame abajo a la ciudad paraíso, donde el prado es verde y las chicas son lindas...

2\. Kingdome: El Kingdome (oficialmente King County Multipurpose Domed Stadium) fue un estadio de usos múltiples ubicado en el barrio de Seattle SoDo. Abrió sus puertas en 1976 y fue mejor conocido como el estadio de los Seattle Seahawks (NFL), los Marineros de Seattle (MLB) y SuperSonics de Seattle (NBA). También fue el estadio de los Seattle Sounders (NASL) y se realizaron numerosos eventos deportivos, importantes conciertos y otros. Fue demolido en el 26 de marzo de 2000. El nuevo estadio de los Seahawks, fue construido en el mismo sitio, y ahora es conocido como CenturyLink Field.

3\. ...And when you're high you never or ever what to come down, so down, so down, so down... Yeah!: La traducción literal de ésta frase es horrenda, así que les explicaré. Lo que quiere decir es que cuando estás drogado no quieres que termine el efecto o algo así (no soy experta)

4\. Tell me when the kiss of love becomes a lie...That bears the scar of sin too deep, to hide behind this fear of running unto you... Please let there be light in a darkened room...: Dime cuando un beso de amor, se convierte en mentira..., que hace la cicatriz del pecado más profunda, para ocultarme detrás de este miedo de correr hacia ti..., por favor deja que haya luz, en la habitación oscurecida.

5\. Up to the sound of pouring rain...The wind would whisper and I'd think of you, and all the tears you cried, that called my name. And when you needed me I came through: Desperté por el sonido de la lluvia torrencial, el viento susurró y pensé en ti... En todas las lágrimas que derramaste pronunciando mi nombre y en las veces que me necesitaste y acudí a ti.

6\. I paint a picture of the days gone by...When love went blind and you would make me see... I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes. So that I knew you were there for me...Time after time, you were there for me...: Hago un recuento de días pasados. Cuando el amor era ciego y tú me hiciste ver... Que me quedaría mirando tus ojos de por vida, porque sabía que estarías para mí. Una y otra vez, estuviste ahí para mí.

7\. Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand. Love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you...: Recuerdo el ayer, caminado de la mano, cartas de amor sobre la arena, te recuerdo... En las noches de insomnio y en los días interminables, quisiera oírte decir, te recuerdo...

8\. We spend the summer with the top rolled down. Wished ever after would be like this. You said "I love you babe", without a sound... I said I'd give my life for just one kiss... I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss : Pasamos el verano sin preocupaciones, deseando que siempre fuese así. Tú dijiste "te amo, cariño", sin palabras... Yo dije: Daría mi vida por un solo beso, vivo por tu sonrisa y muero por tus besos.

9\. Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand. Love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna to hear you say, I remember you...:Recuerdo el ayer, caminado de la mano, cartas de amor sobre la arena, te recuerdo... En las noches de insomnio y en los días interminables, quisiera oírte decir, te recuerdo...

10\. We've had our share of hard times, but that's the price we paid. And through it all, we kept the promise that we made. I swear you'll never be lonely: Compartimos tiempos difíciles, pero ese es el precio que pagamos y a pesar de todo mantenemos la promesa que hicimos: Te prometo que jamás estarás solo/a.

11\. Woke up to the sound of pouring rain... Washed away a dream of you, but nothing else could ever take you away... 'Cause you'll always be my dream come true... Oh, my darling, I love you! : Desperté por el sonido de la lluvia torrencial...arrasó con un sueño de ti, pero nada más podrá alejarte, porque siempre serás mi sueño hecho realidad... Oh, cariño, ¡te amo!

12\. Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand, love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you... Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand, love letters in the sand, I remember you...Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day. I'd wanna hear you say, I remember... I remember you... Recuerdo el ayer, caminado de la mano, cartas de amor sobre la arena, te recuerdo... En las noches de insomnio y en los días interminables, quisiera oírte decir, te recuerdo... Recordando el ayer, caminando de la mano, cartas de amor en la arena, te recuerdo...En las noches de insomnio y en los días interminables, quisiera oírte decir, te recuerdo...Te recuerdo...


	2. Groupie Love Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Canciones del capítulo **

**_Paradise City_ — Guns N' Roses**

**_More than words __—_ Extreme**

**_Faithfully_ — Journey**

**Importante: La canción _Faithfully_ es importante para la trama, (es la canción que Edward canta y toca al piano), así como también las notas de autor.**

**..**

**_Groupie Love _**

**_Parte 2_**

_._

_Recuerdo las manos temblorosas,_

_mis torpes dedos,_

_el vértigo en el estómago,_

_el corazón desbocado,_

_los sentidos aturdidos,_

_tus ojos cerrados,_

_el calor en las mejillas,_

_tu deseo incontrolado,_

_los labios ardiendo,_

_la noche cómplice_

_con la luna escondida,_

_la piel electrizada..._

_Recuerdo la primera vez_

_que desnudé tu cuerpo_

_y tú... mi alma._

.

.

—_¿Bella? ¡¿Bella?! _

_La aterciopelada y preocupada voz de Edward, me llama desde las profundidades de mis fantasías... Siento que sus fuertes y cálidos brazos me levantan del suelo, estos me ciñen a su pecho desnudo y me embriago de su adictivo y masculino perfume... Estoy en las nubes, no quiero despertar de este vívido sueño._

—_Eres un idiota, ¡la mataste, Masen!_

_Escucho que alguien lo regaña... ¿Por qué hay alguien que reprende a mi amor en mi perfecta alucinación? Quiero reír porque cada día estoy más loca, pero no lo hago y me acomodo en sus brazos que protectores me acunan, esta sensación es infinitamente mejor._

—_¡Cierra tu jodida boca, Emm! —gruñe Edward y al parecer apura el paso—. ¡Alice, consigue un jodido doctor! ¡Ahora!_

_¿Quién demonios es Alice? ¿Por qué hay otra mujer en mi sueño? ¿Y quién necesita un doctor? En verdad no me importa, ya que ahora lo único que quiero es abrir los ojos, para ver quién es esa zorra. En mis alucinaciones Edward es sólo mío, pero no puedo, me envuelve una especie de sopor._

_Con delicadeza me depositada en una superficie mullida y gimo con descontento, al no sentirme más fundida a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi propio sueño?_

—_Abre esos hermosos ojos para mí, cariño..._

_Me pide con dulzura y siento como acaricia mi rostro con una de sus grandes manos. ¿Cómo negarle algo a un dulce Edward? ¡Imposible de resistir! Así que muy a mi pesar y con miedo de despertar, le ordeno a mis parpados abrirse; estos lo hacen pesados y con cierta dificultad. Parpadeo intentando aclarar mi vista que parece cubierta por un velo._

_¡Fantástico, aún estoy soñando! ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, porque un ceñudo Edward Masen está sentado a mi lado, contemplándome con aquellos devastadores ojos verdes que posee desbordando preocupación y si a eso le sumamos que, estoy dentro de lo que me parece su camerino y hace unos minutos creo que me ha dedicado una canción, no hay otra explicación._

—_¡Guau! —exclamo sin medir mi asombro._

—_¿Qué? —inquiere inquieto y alza su ceja derecha, aunque su mirada se suaviza, lo más probable de verme tan entusiasmada._

—_Este es el sueño más fabuloso de__mi vida —le explico sin pudor, total en esta situación puedo decir lo que se antoje, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Crees que soy un sueño? —pregunta confundido y una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en sus labios, por los cuales, escapa una ronca risita._

—_¡Por supuesto! —Le contestó a mi Edward imaginario, pensando que esta es, por lejos la alucinación más real que he tenido y me beneficio de ello estirando mi mano para tocar sus pobladas cejas; estas parecen tener vida propia analizando mis alocadas expresiones. ¡Me encantan!, son igualitas a las que tiene «Animal» de los Muppets._

—_¿Ah, sí?¿Por qué? —exige saber frunciéndolas por completo y yo sigo su movimiento con la yema de mis dedos._

—_Porque, ¿de qué otra forma podrías estar aquí junto a mí cuidándome y yo sigo viva para contarlo? O mejor aún, ¿de qué otra forma podrías haberme cantado esa canción frente a miles de personas para luego proclamar que me amas?_

—_Hmm, entonces soy un jodido sueño...—suena ofendido._

—_Sip...—asiento entretenida y aprovechándome de la situación tiro de sus broncíneas cejas._

_No puedo evitarlo, ¿ya dije que me encantan?_

—_¡Auch! —Se soba con sus grandes manos y gruñe—: ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!_

—_Es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

—_Nena, te aseguro que no soy un maldito sueño, todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue jodidamente real —asegura jalando su alocado cabello, se ve frustrado._

—_Seeeee... ¡Y yo soy, Joan Jett! —contesto gozando de lindo._

—_¡Voy a besarte hasta quitarte el jodido aliento! ¡Vamos a ver si después de eso me dirás que soy una mierda de sueño! —amenaza molesto y yo, me mato de la risa porque por primera vez, uno de mis Edward imaginarios es tan tierno y a la vez mandón._

—_¡Claro! —Le sigo la corriente—. ¡Mis labios son tuyos sexy dios del rock, perviérteme! —Y sin ninguna vergüenza, rodeo su cuello con mis manos y uno nuestros labios, este está siendo un sueño increíble y lo voy a disfrutar._

_Pero cuando sus húmedos y suaves labios se apoderan de mi boca y su ilegal lengua se enreda posesiva con la mía, al mismo tiempo que me recorre ese delicioso hormigueo que electrifica mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que no estoy en otra de mis locas alucinaciones, que todo lo que estoy viviendo es real. Demasiado real..._

_La canción..._

_El beso..._

_Su escandalosa declaración..._

_«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me muero!»._

_Tiemblo ante la inaudita certeza y Edward lo nota. Con el brazo izquierdo rodea mi cintura para ceñirme a su pecho desnudo, su mano derecha lujuriosa se desliza por mi cuello y profundiza nuestro beso del cual he perdido todo control. Gime ronco, sexual, deseoso de más, la voluntad abandona mi cuerpo, me desvanezco y ¡demonios! otra vez no he podido jalarle el cabello._

_Sonríe al sentir como me deshago en sus brazos y me da una tregua, sus labios acarician los míos con dulzura hasta que con suavidad muerde mi labio inferior, tira lento hasta que lo libera, se separa de mí la distancia justa para poder contemplarme, suspira y sonríe satisfecho, parece que le gusta lo que ve._

—_¿Y? —exige pagado de sí mismo._

_Estoy sin aire y tengo la mente obnubilada, ¡me ha besado, Edward Masen! ¡Dos veces! Además, ¿cómo pretende que le responda algo cuerdo después de aquel beso asesino y prohibido? Mis labios se abren para musitar miserablemente—: ¡Guau!_

_¡Maldición! Los besos de este hombre son como una droga, destruyen neuronas._

_Edward me mira con el ceño fruncido, no parece complacido con mi respuesta, quizá piensa que todavía creo que estoy soñando, pero luego de unos segundos comienza a reír con ganas, seguro de ver mi cara de tonta enamorada._

—_Bien, por lo visto, ya no soy un maldito sueño —afirma engreído._

_Yo sólo me limito a negar con la cabeza y él se acerca a depositar un casto beso en mis labios._

—_Edward...—una chica bajita es quien lo llama, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos pardos, nos sonríe desde el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo un vaso de agua en una de sus manos—. No quiero interrumpir, pero el público...—sus palabras, quedan suspendidas en el aire._

—_Alice —«¡Oh, ella es Alice!»—, por favor, cerciorarte de que esté bien y no siga creyendo que soy un sueño...—le pide, sin dejar de contemplarme con sus devastadores ojos verdes y acaricia mi mejilla—. Espérame aquí preciosa, tú y yo, tenemos mucho qué hablar..._

.

.

¡Y vaya, qué hablamos! Miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, pero es difícil para mí decidir por cuál comenzar… Han pasado siete años desde esa irreal noche y algunos, principalmente los primeros, aún siento como si los hubiese soñado y no vivido.

Repaso el cuestionario que debo contestar para Alistar White —el periodista que escribirá la biografía autorizada de Edward Masen—, ya que no quiero sonar como una Chica _Groupie_ en mis respuestas o una enamorada poco objetiva, pero creo que será imposible; la culpa es de la sublime imagen que mis ojos observan.

Sonrío.

Hay recuerdos que me parecen demasiado íntimos para contar o una soberana locura, aunque el que se saca el premio mayor de la lista, es la cursi declaración de película juvenil, que luego se derrumbó en mil pedazos, gracias a la sucia boca de Edward:

«_¡Mundo, esta hermosa nena será mi mujer y mataré a cualquier cabrón que la mire con ojos calientes!_»

Niego con la cabeza y suspiro enamorada, al rememorar la cavernícola afirmación. Estos años, han sido delirantes como también maravillosos.

Contemplo a mi Edward.

Aún es peligrosamente hermoso, ahora es un hombre —aunque a veces se comporte como un niño— es un loco grosero, pero lo amo y tengo la suerte de que él también me ame.

Estoy en un costado del escenario observando lo que él sabe hacer mejor, bueno no es exactamente eso, pero supongo que comprenden lo qué quiero decir. Cada vez que lo veo actuar, me convierto en una Chica _Groupie_, —canto y chillo como loca—, no importa la infinidad de veces que lo haya visto, ¡es Edward Masen, mi sexy ídolo del rock! Sin embargo, ahora existe una gran diferencia y esa radica en que ya no soy una fan más, ahora soy su mujer.

Edward cada vez que puede me mira y entre algunas canciones, se acerca y me besa hasta quitarme el aliento, como si quisiera quedarse para siempre conmigo. Él es afectivo y eso me encanta. Desde que estamos juntos no tiene reparos en demostrar que me ama, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea a su particular, exagerado y rudo modo; tal cual como lo hizo la primera vez, con el planeta de testigo.

Reconozco los compases de la siguiente canción, es la primera que me escribió y la que cambió nuestras vidas. A Edward le gustaría que saliera al escenario para poder cantármela, ya que asegura que es sólo mía; aunque sé que también, quiere cantársela a nuestro bebé.

Él está ansioso por contarle al mundo que seremos padres, confesión que no ocurrirá, porque hemos decidido guardar el secreto por algunos meses para tener tranquilidad, que presumo será efímera, pues Edward cada vez que puede acaricia mi estómago, sin importar quien esté observándonos y esta noche, hay muchos periodistas.

El público lleva con las palmas el ritmo de la introducción de _I remember you_, Edward me mira y tal como espero se acerca a mí con sus característicos pasos felinos, contemplándome con sus devastadores ojos verdes, que ya no están pintados con delineador negro. Su _look_ se ha adecuado al paso del tiempo y así como desapareció el maquillaje, también los pantalones de cuero. Ahora lleva _jeans_ y hasta hace un rato una simple camiseta ajustada, negra y estampada con el lema: «_Keep calm and fuck me»__(1)_.

Ama provocar a sus fans y aunque me dan muchos celos, le permito que lo haga. Es un hombre fiel y yo jamás mataría su esencia.

Me sonríe coqueto para que no lo regañe porque ha salido del escenario, es un manipulador de primera, sabe que no puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que no pensaba hacerlo, porque muero por besarlo mientras sus grandes manos acarician mi vientre.

Contengo un suspiro que no puedo exhalar, porque ha llegado hasta a mí y me ha atrapado dentro de sus brazos, me funde a su inmensa humanidad y me besa. Estamos cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel y me embriago de su adictivo olor mientras posee mis labios sin darme oportunidad de respirar y yo lo dejo, porque en secreto amo que sea posesivo.

—¿Mucho ruido para el bebé? —pregunta sobre mis labios y su mano derecha se desliza entre nosotros para acariciar mi inexistente pancita. Niego con la cabeza sin separarme de él porque quiero que me bese y mime un poco más, y así lo hace hasta que nota que me deja sin aliento—. Mañana tocaré Mozart para él... —promete ansioso y preveo que Edward ya no me dejará acompañarlo a sus shows, cuando aumente mi nivel de gravidez.

Con la mano derecha, trazo la línea de su masculina mandíbula para darle tranquilidad. Sí, las estrellas de rock también tienen su corazoncito.

—Sé que está feliz de oír cantar a su papá —asevero y deposito un sonoro beso en su corazón, donde ahora lleva un tatuaje con mi nombre y pronto uno con el de nuestro bebé, ya que aún no sabemos su sexo, aunque ambos creemos que es un niño.

Edward suspira y asiente rendido, besa mi frente y me libera para volver a grandes zancadas al centro del escenario, los chicos ya han alargado lo suficiente la introducción. Suspiro también y muerdo mi labio inferior, para la privilegiada vista que me entrega su sexy espalda y comestible trasero, o tal vez es porque he imaginado a mi atractivo marido, desnudo tocando el piano para mí.

Las primeras estrofas de mi canción al fin comienzan, contemplo cantar a Edward quien la interpreta con desgarradora pasión, me emociono de igual forma que la primera vez y miles y necesarios recuerdos, vienen a mi mente de la noche en que nos conocimos...

Después de la bestialidad de Edward cuando sentenció que yo sería su mujer ante el mundo, el espectáculo que di al desmayarme frente a sesenta mil personas y actuar como una desquiciada dentro de su camerino, debo confesar sin vergüenza que, cuando en algo cedieron mis nervios, estuve completamente complacida y con la mente obnubilada por las siguientes doce horas. Las horas más surreales de mi vida y en las cuales parecía no estar habitando dentro de mi cuerpo; literalmente, me sentía en el Limbo.

Como supongo ya imaginan, Alice no era ninguna zorra, sino que la hija del recién estrenado manager de Black Rose, Carlisle Cullen, quien me acogió e intentó tranquilizarme durante al menos veinte minutos —ya que una vez que la realidad cayó encima de mí como un balde de agua congelada, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza—, explicándome paciente que no debía sentirme intimidada y que en cuanto terminara el concierto podría hablar con Edward. Recuerdo que sólo me limité a sonreírle con timidez y a suplicar porque encontraran a Jacob.

Por supuesto que las palabras de Alice no se mantuvieron al pie de la letra, ya que la situación detrás del escenario parecía campo de batalla gracias a la gran bocaza de Edward y si a eso le sumamos, que mi parte racional se resistía a creer que estaba cumpliendo mi mayor sueño, es imposible para mí hasta el día de hoy, poner en un orden exacto cómo acontecieron los hechos...

La cantidad de personas que había tras bambalinas, las que me saludaron o las patéticas _groupies _que querían que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Los periodistas intentando fotografiarme y averiguar quién diablos era esta chica —salida de la nada—, que Edward aseguraba amar. El torbellino de felicitaciones y aullidos de felicidad cuando culminó el show y por ende la gira mundial...

Creo que la memoria más clara que tengo, entre todas estas exaltadas celebraciones, es que de pronto me vi en los brazos de Edward, quien no me soltó un segundo, por más que lo abrazaron y estrujaron. Luego, nos vi arrancando del mar humano por los pasillos internos del Kingdome, con Edward maldiciendo que quería privacidad y de pronto, estábamos dentro de una negra limusina, —donde como por arte de magia nos esperaba Jacob—, para asistir a la fiesta de celebración que se realizaría en su casa.

La bendita fiesta es otra nebulosa.

Gente y más gente, celebridades, estrellas de rock, creo que la única imagen que recuerdo con más nitidez es a los padres de Edward y a Jake, porque eran completamente discordantes en relación a los populares invitados: Los primeros demasiado distinguidos y el segundo, como una niñita emocionada que llevas a Disney para que conozca a las princesas.

Nuestra estadía en la fiesta no duro mucho, porque Edward pronto me llevó a su habitación y en cuanto atravesamos el umbral de la puerta, atacó mis labios a ilegales besos y yo encantada le permití hacerlo.

Si quieren detalles sucios de esa noche no los hay.

¡Sí, ya sé que es increíble! Pero Edward, a pesar de sus sexuales besos, se comportó como un caballero. Además, ¿qué creen? Estaba algo loca cuando tenía dieciocho, pero no era una zorra y ¡recién nos estábamos conociendo! Aunque si soy sincera, ahora sé que el honorable comportamiento de Edward, fue porque se dio cuenta que era una ñoña en ese aspecto...

.

.

_Un ronco gemido escapa de los labios de Edward, mientras estos atrapan los míos una y otra vez sin darme respiro, sus grandes manos sinuosas y ardientes acarician el contorno de mi cuerpo, asciende desde mis caderas hasta llegar al costado de mis pechos, los cuales roza con sus dedos pulgares sin llegar a tocar realmente —juego que me está volviendo loca—, luego devuelve el camino, sus manos apresan mi cintura con suavidad, aunque una leve presión me indica que desea hacerlo con mayor intensidad._

_Puedo sentir su excitación palpitar bajo mi cuerpo, al igual como lo hace anhelante la mía, quiero moverme sobre él, necesito apagar este fuego que por primera vez me consume por dentro, pero sus manos ancladas a mi cintura, son las que me impiden hacerlo._

_La habitación está en penumbras, solo nos acompaña la luz de la luna que plateada se cuela a través de la ventana, nuestras agitadas respiraciones y la leve música que proviene de la fiesta que aún continúa dos pisos más abajo._

_Su boca abandona la mía y ella, comienza a trazar un húmedo tatuaje por el contorno de mi rostro y desciende por mi cuello, de mi garganta escapa un audible gemido cuando sus dientes con suavidad muerden un punto sensible en mi piel y mis manos que están aferradas a sus hombros, torpes, finalmente viajan a colarse por su broncíneo y alocado cabello. Mis dedos se enredan en las sedosas hebras y jalo con suavidad, ahora que sus labios succionan el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_Edward gruñe de satisfacción y por primera vez eleva sus caderas al encuentro de las mías. Mi corazón se desboca frente al placer que me brinda el desconocido y enardecido contacto, tiemblo frente al vértigo que se edifica en mi estómago, mis sentidos están emborrachados de Edward y mi deseo crece descontrolado. Quiero que me haga el amor, pero no me siento preparada para hacerlo._

_Sus labios, ardientes, otra vez están sobre los míos, pero algo ha cambiado, ya no son demandantes ni posesivos, son delicados, con dulzura me besa y sus grandes manos acunan mi rostro._

—_No tengas miedo, cariño... —susurra sin deshacer nuestra unión—. Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien, quiero ser digno de una preciosa nena como tú... Es sólo que llevo meses deseando besar tus labios, meses deseando tenerte así como estamos ahora... Meses soñando con... ¡Mierda! —Su aterciopelada voz se apaga en la misma medida como veo que aumenta el fulgor en su mirada, que refleja una devastadora y contenida pasión—. Sé que deseas que sea tu primero, pero yo, quiero ser tu primero y tu último._

_«Oh. Mí. Dios. ¡¿He oído bien?! —Tres, dos, uno, contando para el aneurisma cerebral. Suspiro enamorada e incrédula. Ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado a Edward Masen, sexy ídolo del rock, preocupado por la virtud de una chica, mucho menos de la mía—. ¡Mi primero y mi último!»._

_Quiero aullar de felicidad, me contengo con dificultad, sin embargo, no puedo retener mi risa histérica._

—_¿Qué? —exige saber, su voz es ronca y sus preciosos ojos, gracias a la escaza luz, me contemplan enfebrecidos y convertidos en dos pozos de color verde metalizado._

_Suspiro otra vez, ¿cómo explicarle que aunque ya sé que no es un sueño, lo sigue siendo para mí? ¿Cómo preguntarle qué fue lo que vio en mí, una simple chica de pueblo para que estemos enganchados de la forma irreal como lo estamos ahora? Yo a horcajadas sobre él, encima de su gigantesca y mullida cama y con él decretando semejantes confesiones._

—_No me vas a decir que soy un jodido sueño otra vez, ¿verdad? —pregunta divertido y su boca busca la mía para un casto beso._

_Niego con la cabeza e insegura muerdo mi labio inferior, Edward frunce el ceño, al parecer no le gusta mi silencio. Analiza mi semblante, como si así pudiese adivinar mis más ocultos pensamientos, luego suaviza el entrecejo y sus manos que aun acunar mi rostro, acarician mis arreboladas mejillas. Con el dedo pulgar izquierdo dibuja mis labios y con suavidad, presiona para que suelte el inferior, que todavía permanece atrapado entre mis dientes._

_Humedece sus labios con su ilegal lengua, inspira profundo, su intimidante mirada se vuelve vulnerable y en tono quedo dice—: Contesté tus cartas, cada una de ellas..._

_Mis ojos y mi boca se abren enormes, siento que el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho y lo miro desconcertada. Me es imposible imaginar al gran Edward Masen, con esa pinta de chico malo, escribiendo una carta para una fan. Cuando estaba convencida de que nada en este mundo podría superar lo que he vivido esta noche, Edward de nuevo me sorprende con esa tremenda confesión._

—_Pero...__—__mi voz se apaga mientras hago un esfuerzo por comprender. No quiero que mis dudas, por las cuales jamás llegó ninguna de ellas, suenen a reproche._

—_El bastardo de Eleazar no las envió —Edward se apresura en aclarar como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos._

_Entonces comienzo a obtener las piezas faltantes para este descabellado e irreal rompecabezas._

—_«No permito que ningún hijo de puta gobierne mi vida» —parafraseo en voz alta las palabras de Edward, recordando lo que decía el reportaje de la revista Rolling Stone._

_Edward suelta una sonora carcajada al escucharme, toca con el dedo índice la punta de mi nariz y dice con fingida molestia—: Veo que mi Chica Groupie, está enterada de todos los jodidos chismes, en tus cartas no parecías una nena cotilla —me derrito, ¡me ha llamado «mi chica»!—. Sabes que no debes creer en ninguna de esas mierdas, ¿cierto?_

_Mis mejillas se tornan carmesí y agradezco mentalmente la poca luz, para que Edward no se dé cuenta, quiera saber por qué y yo termine revelándole que soy una loca que recolecto hasta el más mínimo recorte del diario, que lo involucre a él._

_No obstante, tengo la necesidad de defenderme._

—_¡Por supuesto que no creo en los chismes, esa frase la dijiste tú!_

_Edward asiente y su metálica mirada ya no es más vulnerable ni dulce, esta se torna furiosa. Inspira profundo y suelta de golpe todo el aire que contiene en sus pulmones, como si necesitara armase de valor para continuar con su confesión._

—_El muy cabrón quería casarme con la puta de su hija... Por eso las escondió, esperaba chantajearme con ellas si no lo hacía —las palabras de Edward van cargadas de resentimiento y a mí, se me revuelve el estómago al oírle mencionar a esa maldita mujer—. Ella misma me lo confesó en la fiesta que hubo después del concierto en Río. Su mente adicta no fue capaz de soportar un nuevo rechazo de mi parte. La estúpida zorra enloqueció, enfurecida develó delante de cientos de personas los planes de Eleazar, además de reprocharme entre llantos, que la había humillado y desplazado, por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía..._

_Edward suspira, muerde su labio inferior, su frente cae sobre la mía y mi corazón late enloquecido apunto del síncope, porque vislumbro cuál será su próxima afirmación, esa que me sigue pareciendo imposible—: Tú, mi preciosa Bella —susurra encima de mi boca, exhalando su aliento que embriaga todos mis sentidos y funde nuestros labios en un beso prohibido._

_Nos besamos y por incuantificables minutos, somos caricias, respiraciones, suspiros y gemidos en la boca del otro, para terminar sumidos en el silencio de un protector abrazo, con mi cabeza apoyada en su torso desnudo. Creo que estar entre los brazos de Edward, se convertirá en mi lugar favorito en el mundo._

—_No entiendo —musito contra su pecho, que es duro y suave como el mármol. Mi voz, suena suplicante. El anhelo por conocer la verdad de la novelesca situación que me trajo hasta aquí, es el que ahora gobierna mis sentimientos—. ¿Cómo podría Eleazar, chantajearte con unas simples cartas?_

_Edward se remueve inquieto debajo de mí, eso me indica que la pregunta no le ha gustado. No quiero arruinar esta maravillosa noche, ya que quizá sea la primera y la última que tenga la oportunidad de estar con él. Contra de mis deseos me apresuro a decir—: No importa, olvídalo, haz cuenta que no te he preguntado nada._

—_Prometí aclararte todo para que puedas comprender —su voz suena amortiguada, ya que tiene el rostro enterrado en el tope de mi cabeza, suspira cansado y con una mano levanta mi cara para mirarme directo a los ojos—. Necesito que no te parezca una locura las razones por las cuales me he enamorado de ti..._

_El aire se atasca en la base de mi garganta, no sé si quiero llorar de felicidad o ponerme a gritar como una loca, su revelación suena quimérica._

—_Edward, no puedes..._

—_Shhh... —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios—. Déjame continuar, por favor —Edward se ve mortificado y yo asiento—. No he sido un santo preciosa, son pocas las acciones que he cometido este último año por las que pueda sentirme jodidamente orgulloso, muy pocas... En esas cartas desnudé mi alma para ti, así como tú lo hiciste con las tuyas. Quería que conocieras al verdadero Edward..._

_«¡Oh, que hermosas palabras!», pienso embelesada, comprendiendo que en el interior de mi salvaje y deslenguado Edward, habita un caballero romántico y antiguo, supongo que en él, siempre permanecerá su vena de concertista clásico._

—_Fue más o menos hace unos seis meses... Por esos días vivía tan deprimido, que no puedo asegurar si nos encontrábamos en Berlín, Moscú o alguna mierda de esas, vivía como dice la frase cliché: «sexo, drogas y rock n' roll». Sólo me limitaba a estar lúcido para los conciertos. Al principio todo era una mierda genial, tenía al jodido mundo a mis pies, pero después de un tiempo, cuando lo tienes todo y ya nada te basta, te comienzas a sentir vacío, mi vida perdió el rumbo y dejó de tener sentido. Había días que quería renunciar, sobre todo cuando las drogas y el alcohol perdían su efecto y venían a mi mente, flashes de lo que había estado haciendo o lo peor con quién. Entonces caía sobre mí, la cruda realidad… Estaba malditamente solo y ninguna de las personas que profesaban amarme, lo hacía por quien en verdad soy. Vivía lleno de culpa y deseaba volver a ser un hombre normal, volver a Nueva York y retomar mis estudios en Juilliard._

—_¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Omito parte de mi pregunta, porque aunque se aprieta mi corazón al imaginarlo tan perdido en aquel mundo tan sórdido de las adicciones, algo me dice, que sólo ha sido una etapa oscura de su vida, una de la cual, al parecer se ha sanado y superado._

—_Porque soy un cobarde. No fui capaz de abandonar este mundo que es fascinante y a la vez adictivo... Aun así, nada me conformaba, cada vez me sentía más solo y vacío._

—_No seas tan duro contigo. Yo creo que fuiste valiente... —deposito en casto beso en sus labios y acaricio su cabello._

_Edward sonríe al ver que por primera vez he tomado la iniciativa y ronronea de satisfacción gracias a mis atenciones—: Me sobreestimas, nena._

—_No. No, lo hago —lo beso otra vez con ternura—. Sólo creo que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente, para abandonar tu ascendente carrera de concertista y perseguir tus sueños. Así como también, aunque sintieras que tu vida no tenía sentido y te olvidaste de quién eras, fuiste un guerrero al no dejarte vencer y no renunciar a ellos._

_Al oírme, los ojos de Edward refulgen como dos estrellas a la luz de la luna, su nariz juguetea con la mía y dice—: Esa es mi Bella de las cartas..._

_«¡Ay, Dios que tierno!», grito en mi interior embobada por completo. Si ya estaba enamorada platónicamente de este hombre, después de esta inolvidable noche lo estaré de por vida._

_Edward carraspea y retoma su relato:_

—_Como decía…, estaba harto de mi vida y de todos, entonces fui en busca de Eleazar. Iba a exigirle que Tanya y el séquito de drogadictas zorras...—calla de golpe y bufa molesto—. Bueno, esa mierda ya no importa. __—Con sus __grandes manos se jala el cabello como si quisiera espantar un mal recuerdo—. Cuando lo encontré, firmaba fotografías con mi rostro, detrás de una enorme montaña de cartas. No me preguntes qué me llevó a tomar una y leerla, pero desde ese momento todo cambió para mí... Tú preciosa, tú lo cambiaste todo..._

_Creo que mi corazón se ha paralizado por un momento, para segundos después, retomar su palpitar enloquecido. Suspiro._

—_Tus palabras no eran vanas, tampoco te ofrecías como esclava sexual o alguna porquería por el estilo. En tu carta había un poema escrito con una bella letra, cuyos versos lograron, lo que nadie pudo hacer en meses... Que me diera cuenta que soy un maldito afortunado. La guardé y sin siquiera vislumbrar qué diablos hacía, me vi jodido y ansioso por leer otra. Lo que jamás imaginé es que esa inocente acción, desencadenaría que Eleazar me traicionara._

_»Al principio el muy bastardo estaba complacido, hasta le parecía malditamente beneficioso. Él estaba al tanto que mi estado emocional era una mierda inestable y que este mejoraba en demasía, cuando llegaba una nueva carta. Ahora sé que no era preocupación por mí, sino que estas, eran su jodido seguro de vida para que yo no renunciara y él, se quedara sin su mina de oro. En cierto modo, el problema real, yo lo desencadené cuando después de mucho pensarlo decidí contestarte... Lo siento, debería haber sospechado de sus intenciones, sobre todo cuando hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerme que escribirte, no era nada más que un descabellado y afeminado capricho._

—_No te disculpes Edward, no tenías cómo saberlo. Era tu manager, es razonable que confiaras en él._

—_Pero lo debí presentir, se supone que soy bueno en leer a la gente —dice frustrado—. Debí sospechar que comenzó a verte como una amenaza. En estos años, jamás he mostrado real interés por una mujer, mucho menos por la zorra de su hija, pero fue inevitable, necesitaba conocerte con desesperación. Ninguna persona ha podido comprender mi interior como lo has hecho tú, preciosa... Dejé mis adicciones, pero me hice un adicto a tus expresivos ojos y a tus prodigiosas palabras..._

_Mis ojos escosen. _

_«¿Eres real, Edward Masen», me pregunto y reprimo la emoción que me embarga gracias a sus románticas confidencias. Edward, lo nota. Su mano derecha viaja a colarse en mi cabello, juguetea con las hebras y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes como si él, estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo._

_Así nos quedamos un momento, disfrutando de nuestra íntima conexión, que es poderosa y única. Hablamos sin palabras, transmitiéndonos sentimientos, que es muy pronto para admitir. De pronto las pobladas cejas de Edward se fruncen furiosas, tanto, que están casi juntas, sus preciosas esmeraldas se tornan salvajes y aniquilan un punto detrás de mí. Quiero preguntarle qué lo ha enojado de tal manera, pero sus labios se abren para continuar con su historia..._

—_El muy cabrón me aseguró que él se encargaría de buscarte y hacértelas llegar...—gruñe destilando odio—, pero la verdad, es que sólo quería ganar tiempo, para ver si se me pasaba mi «supuesto» encaprichamiento. Sin embargo con lo que no contó, es que mis ansías de ti no cederían, sino que irían en aumento. Todo terminó de arruinarse para él cuando le anuncié al dejar Argentina e íbamos camino a Brasil que, cuando llegáramos a Seattle, lo primero que haría sería buscarte. Fue ahí cuando me mintió e informó con falso pesar que tus cartas habían dejado de llegar...—Edward cierra sus ojos y suelta un profundo suspiro, como si necesitara borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, cuando los abre otra vez, son dulces y en ellos hay una chispa de picardía—. Bueno y el resto del cuento ya es historia y además conocido por mi chica cotilla —bromea y besa la punta de mi nariz—, excepto la parte en que luego de despedirlo, lo dejé convertido en una soberana mierda._

_Edward sonríe, se ve que haberle dado su merecido a Eleazar, le produce una malévola satisfacción. Sus manos rodean mi cintura y con suavidad me levanta de su regazo para sentarme a su lado, quiero protestar por nuestra repentina separación, pero al ver que se estira hacia la mesa de noche que está a la izquierda, comprendo por qué lo ha hecho. Abre el cajón y de su interior, saca una pequeña pila de sobres de papel satinado que deposita en mis manos._

—_Son tuyas, cariño... Lamento que llegaran tan tarde..._

—_Oh..._

_Con dedos trémulos rozo el delicado papel, mi nombre está escrito en su dorso con lápiz de negra tinta, la caligrafía parece de antaño, aunque este hecho no me sorprende. Mis ojos vuelven a inundarse de lágrimas de felicidad, en mis manos tengo la prueba que los sueños sí, se cumplen. Atesorando mis cartas las llevo contra mi pecho, donde mi corazón ya no sabe cómo debe latir, musito un «gracias» para Edward y él me rodea con sus protectores brazos._

—_A pesar que tus cartas siguieron llegando —susurra en el tope de mi cabeza—, preferí no buscarte para resguardarnos en caso de que el malnacido de Denali, quisiera vengarse vendiendo los detalles íntimos de mi vida o demandarme porque lo dejé convertido en una mierda. Decidí que lo mejor era dedicarme a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de gira y una vez que esta terminara y todo estuviera en calma, iría por ti._

—_Parece que te facilité bastante la tarea, ¿verdad?_

—_Muchísimo...—admite y sus labios apasionados buscan los míos._

_Volvemos a besarnos por una cantidad de tiempo que no puedo precisar, cada minuto que paso junto a Edward, me siento más enamorada y abrumada._

—_Te estás perdiendo tu fiesta —le recuerdo, al oír que imperceptiblemente murmura las notas de la canción que proviene del primer piso._

—_Nada me estoy perdiendo mientras esté contigo, ¿quieres ir?_

_«¡Ay, qué lindo!», conocer esta faceta tierna y complaciente de Edward es sorprendente. Por las letras de sus baladas se puede deducir que su espíritu es profundo, pero a la vez, es increíble. Su actuar en el escenario es sexual, felino y salvaje, rockeando al poderoso compás de Paradice City._

_Niego con la cabeza._

_Reconozco que me emociona pensar en la fiesta y en la cantidad de celebridades que hay en ella, no obstante, por nada del mundo cambiaría estar con Edward, ¿quién sabe lo que pase después de esta noche? Aunque su discurso me parece sincero, tal vez se arrepienta de todo y jamás lo vuelva a ver. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para espantar mis malos pensamientos, sé qué solo hace unas pocas horas es mío, pero no me siento preparada para perderlo._

—_¿Por qué estás triste, Bella?_

—_¿Triste, yo?_

_Intento esconder mis miedos, pero por la cara con que Edward me está mirando, la ceja derecha alzada y ojos de fuego, puedo concluir que no me ha creído una palabra._

—_No me iré a ninguna parte, si es eso lo que estás pensando. —«¡Cielos, en verdad que es bueno en leer a la gente!»—. Nena, tú y yo estábamos predestinados, que yo encontrara tus cartas es una prueba de ello._

—_¿Crees en las cosas místicas? —suelto divertida, toda esta situación es demasiado intensa, siento que mi pobre corazón ya no resistirá otra declaración de ese calibre._

—_No místicas, de Fe... Creo en ti, en nosotros... ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerme?_

_Edward suena ofendido y yo tengo ganas de golpearme, ¿por qué diablos no habré cerrado mi bocaza? Considero que debo arreglarlo, pero mis disculpas son balbuceantes y pobres—: Porque Edward, en verdad tú no me conoces, como yo tampoco te conoz..._

—_Shhh... —Pone uno de sus largos dedos sobre mis labios para callar mis torpes y nerviosas disculpas—. Nena, yo me enamoré de tu alma, al igual como tú lo hiciste de la mía._

—_¡Ay, Dios!_

_¡Me muero, me derretido, me todo! Quiero gritar como la adolescente que soy y declararle amor eterno como juré que lo haría cuando lo tuviese delante de mí, pero tengo terror de entregarme a este sueño en el cual, él proclama que está enamorado, provenimos de mundos demasiado diferentes._

—_¿Qué?_

_Inspiro profundo para explicarle lo mejor que puedo:_

—_Edward, no sabes cuánto he soñado con esto, pero no me quiero hacer falsas expectativas para después terminar con el corazón roto y me es imposible creerte, porque no soy más que una simple chica y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no..._

—_Eso lo decido, yo. No, tú —me corta molesto, pero de inmediato suaviza las facciones de ángel, acaricia mi rostro y dice—: Creo que no te ves con claridad. Isabella, tú lo eres todo, todo para mí... No sufrirás, hermosa. Te lo prometo._

_Ahora sí que he muerto. ¿Cómo no rendirme a esa tierna promesa?_

_Lo abrazo fuerte, entierro mi rostro en la base de su cuello, me embriago de su delicioso perfume y vuelvo a la carga, por mí sanidad mental necesito esto—: Creo que lo mejor es que dediquemos un tiempo a conocernos... Seamos amigos._

_No alcanzo a terminan la frase cuando Edward nos separa lo justo y necesario, para mírame a los ojos y protesta—: ¡Eres una cabeza dura!_

—_Edward, entiende que es lo mejor._

—_No, no es lo mejor. Llevo anhelándote por meses, ahora no te dejaré escapar —sus brazos se ciñen a mi cuerpo para ejemplificar su punto—. Isabella, entiéndelo. Yo. Ya. Te. Conozco._

—_Y yo soy la cabeza dura...—rodo los ojos a su tozudez, suena como un niño malcriado, uno que a la vez quiero colmar de besos debido a la necesidad que profesa por mí._

_Edward me está haciendo el camino tan difícil, que estoy a punto de flaquear en mi decisión, por lo que intento llevar nuestra conversación a un terreno que creo lo pondrá incómodo, con la esperanza que entre en razón; además ahora que lo pienso mejor, ni siquiera ha preguntado mi opinión._

—_Me proclamaste tuya, sin siquiera consultarme —le reprocho en tono firme, para que vea que no me hará cambiar de idea tal fácil y que no me ha gustado lo que ha hecho._

_Edward abre la boca, pero no articula palabra, parece que mi regaño lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Luego me contempla, frunce los labios y arruga la nariz, deja pasar unos segundos hasta que suelta descarado—: ¡Por supuesto, no estás disponible para ningún cabrón!_

_«Ilusa», me regaño porque indudablemente obtendría una respuesta como esa. Pero lo peor de todo, no es eso, sino que a la vez, quiero reír y llenarlo de besos._

—_No soy un mueble, ¿sabes? —reclamo molesta e intento separarme de él, necesito aire para pensar una arremetida mejor, pero Edward me lo impide._

—_Por supuesto que no lo eres, cariño —susurra sobre mis labios tomando mi rostro con ambas manos—. Eres mi Bella y eres mía._

_«Mi Bella... —repito en mi mente como tonta enamorada. ¡Qué lindo suena eso!—. ¡Maldito tramposo!»._

—_Qué insistente eres._

—_Y no te imaginas cuánto más lo puedo ser —afirma sin vergüenza y pagado de sí mismo._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, retándonos a los ojos, una lucha de verde contra chocolate, una disputa que nadie gana._

—_Gracias por la canción...—digo de pronto para quebrar el silencio. Lo menos que quiero como recuerdo de esta noche, es una discusión con Edward, por lo demás ha sido preciosa y no he tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo, por culpa de los sorprendentes acontecimientos y que mi cabeza es un torbellino de anonadados pensamientos._

—_Gracias a ti por inspirarla. Esperaba cantártela en privado cuando nos conociéramos... Hacerlo esta noche, fue una decisión de último minuto —confiesa con falsa inocencia._

—_¿No me digas? No me imagino el por qué —suelto sardónica, haciendo alusión sin disimulo a su obsesivo control._

_Edward capta el mensaje y ríe fuerte. De su pecho escapan descaradas y sinceras carcajadas. Suspiro, ¡qué hermoso es!_

—_Mía —sus brazos me ciñen llenos de deseo, me besa y me rindo a sus ardientes labios que deberían estar prohibidos._

_Entrelazados y besándonos —y más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado— nos atrapa el amanecer, que trae la realidad de un nuevo día, uno que me recuerda que soy una chica normal que está en su último año de secundaria y tiene un padre sobreprotector, que es el jefe de la policía de Forks y que, si ya está enterado de las locas revelaciones de Edward debido a que las noticias vuelan, existen altas probabilidades de que aparezca a amenazarlo con su pistola._

—_Charlie...—susurro sobre sus labios—. Tengo que volver a Forks..._

—_Quédate conmigo para siempre, nena —me apega aún más a su cuerpo, como si no me quisiera dejar ir nunca de su lado, pero con rapidez se incorpora para mirarme con ojos furiosos e inquiere—: ¿Quién mierda es Charlie?_

_No puedo hacer más que reír, parece que Edward tiene una lista de adorables defectos: mandón, posesivo y celoso._

—_¿Celoso Masen? —Juego con él y acaricio su rostro para llevarme grabadas a fuego, cada una de sus masculinas y hermosas facciones. No quiero dejarlo, así como él tampoco quiere que me vaya, ha sido una noche de ensueño, la mejor de toda mi vida._

_Reconozco que estoy hechizada, que todo lo que he vivido es mucho más de cuanto pueda llegar a soñar, pero también, estoy demasiado agobiada y llena de confusos pensamientos; la mayor parte en relación a que me cuesta comprender este enamoramiento de Edward hacia mí. Es verdad que estoy algo chiflada, pero el sentido común me dice que no nos conocemos, por mucho que él diga lo contrario, debemos darnos ese tiempo._

—_Eso es quedarse corto —admite sin rastro de culpa._

—_Es mi padre...—le informó con rapidez, ya que sus ojos si pudiesen, ya estarían disparando rayos y centellas—. Y si no vuelvo, te aseguro que vendrá a amenazarte con su pistola y es un gran problema que no seas a prueba de balas._

—_Un gran problema —admite asintiendo divertido—, pero creo que correré el riesgo, te llevaré a casa._

_¿No les dije que en su interior, Edward es un caballero? Por supuesto que quiero aceptar, tampoco quiero separarme de él, pero es necesario._

—_No, Edward. Vamos a darnos un tiempo para conocernos, ¿recuerdas?_

—_Yo nunca dije que sí._

—_Pero lo dirás. —Está a punto de protestar, por lo que ocupo el último recurso que se me ocurre—. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? ¿Quieres que crea en tu encaprichamiento de estrella de rock? Entonces, demuéstrame que todo lo que me has dicho esta noche es real, aceptando este tiempo._

—_Chantajista —su aterciopelada voz suena desilusionada y disconforme, se nota que no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no. Inspira profundo y rendido, deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y acepta diciendo—: Lee mis cartas. Iré a por ti, cariño..._

.

.

Debo decir que no es fácil dejar a tu amor platónico cuando este declara con vehemencia, que se ha enamorado de ti gracias a tus cartas, además de encontrarte hermosa, pero lo hice. Volví a Forks, confiando en la promesa de Edward y flotando entre nubes de algodón.

Por supuesto que, «el señor hago lo que quiero y digo lo que quiero», no cumplió su palabra, ya que lo menos que hizo fue tomárselo con calma y yo, jamás volví a ser una chica normal...

.

.

—_Muero de hambre —Jake gruñe en cuanto entramos a Forks—. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, podrías hacerme unos ricos sándwiches de queso._

_Lo miro enfurruñada._

_Me parece increíble que aún tenga hambre por dos razones: La primera porque cuando lo encontré, el muy desvergonzado estaba asaltando la cocina de Edward y la segunda, porque después de todo lo vivido, al menos yo me siento incapaz de probar bocado, las mariposas que habitan en mi estómago y que por segundos se multiplican, están ocupando todo el espacio._

—_¿No quieres también que te haga un batido de frutilla?_

—_No estaría mal —contesta el muy iluso._

—_Jake, ni en un millón de años te dejaré entrar a casa, para que te interrogue Charlie. No sabes mentir y aún tengo la esperanza de que no se ha enterado de nada._

—_En tus sueños..._

—_No me alientes tanto...—le reprocho mirando con desazón el tormentoso clima de Forks._

—_Sólo digo la verdad... Por cierto, gracias por salvarme de Masen, quién diría que tu noviecito tiene un carácter de los mil demonios._

—_Primero, no es mi noviecito y segundo, tú estabas invadiendo su cocina._

—_Seeee...—se burla incrédulo—. Por lo demás, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? La fiesta había terminado y de tu enamorada humanidad, ¡ni luces! —dice guasón, me mira y levanta las cejas sugestivamente._

—_¡Vista al frente! —chillo histérica, si no me ha matado Edward Masen con sus dementes declaraciones de amor, por nada del mundo moriré aplastada contra un tronco de árbol y mucho menos sin haberle entregado mi flor._

—_¡Está bien, no me mates! No iba a pedirte detalles que perviertan mi inocente mente —se ríe cuando dobla en mí calle._

—_Tonto —lo regaño muerta de vergüenza y le golpeo el brazo._

—_¡Auch! Veo que el mal carácter se pega... Aunque, Bells, creo que te amaré por siempre por tu descabellada idea de haber escrito esas cartas. ¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado! ¡Después de todo lograste enamorar a Masen y yo, asistí a una de sus famosas fiestas con todos esos rockeros! ¡Aún no creo que estuve compartiendo con Black Rose! —aúlla desbordando emoción—. ¡Hasta hablé con Kurt Cobain!_

_Me encojo de hombros, Nirvana, aún no es la gran cosa. Además ese mechudo teñido no se compara con mi Edward y no me va ni me viene, esa nueva corriente musical llamada Grunge._

_Suspiro y vuelvo a flotar en mis nubes de rosado algodón. He intentado procesar todo lo que he vivido, las tres horas de camino hasta aquí, y si no fuera porque tengo los labios enrojecidos y partidos de tantos besos como prueba fehaciente del hecho, aún seguiría pensando que fue un sueño._

_«¡Mierda! ¿Qué le diré a Charlie? —Mi corazón se acelera del susto y bajo el parasol para mirarme al espejo. Mi boca está peor de lo que imaginaba—. Dile que fue el frío», me aconseja la voz de mi conciencia y le hago caso, me parece una excusa decente._

—_Princesa, en las puertas de su castillo…—Jake se burla al estacionarse frente a mi casa— y cuando te llame tu maligno príncipe del rock, puedes decirle que te he dejado sana y salva en mi «mierda»._

_«Pobre Jacob», pienso sonriendo como boba, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si no he visto ser humano más adorable y bruto que Edward? Si me parece que aún lo puedo escuchar rezongando contra el viejo Volkswagen de Jake, mientras nos despedíamos en la puerta del hotel__—:__ «Black, ¿piensas llevar a mi Bella de vuelta a casa en esta mierda?»._

_Por supuesto que lo regañé, aunque me haya llamado «mi Bella»._

_Me giro para contemplar a mi mejor amigo. Ni en un millón de años hubiese querido vivir esta experiencia, acompañada de otra persona que no fuese mi adorado Wolfie._

—_Fue genial. Gracias, Jake. Por todo —me acerco a él y lo abrazo._

—_Cuando seamos viejos nos sentaremos a conversar de esto, aunque no dejaremos hablar a Masen porque de seguro será un viejo aún más gruñón._

—_¿A Masen? —pregunto sorprendida al ver que lo ha incluido por el resto de nuestra vida, ya que ni siquiera yo, me siento capaz de hacerlo._

—_¡Por supuesto! Bells, parece que la única que todavía no asume que, en unos meses terminarás vestida de novia, eres tú._

_«¿Vestida de novia, yo? ¡Por favor, ni siquiera he terminado el instituto!»._

—_Cierra la boca, Jake —rodo los ojos y rio de sus tonterías, beso su mejilla, tomo mi mochila del asiento de atrás y me bajo del auto._

_«¡Demonios! —maldigo, cuando veo que en el camino de la entrada está estacionada la patrulla de Charlie—. ¿Cómo no la vi antes?»._

_Tenía esperanza de que hoy fuera a pescar como todos los domingos con Harry Clearwater, pero por lo visto su vena de jefe de policía ha podido más y ha decido constatar que su única hija, llegase sana y salva a casa._

_Opto por no tomarle importancia, nada arruinará este momento y aunque mil sentimientos me embargan y estoy muy asustada, quiero creer que no tiene la menor idea de lo que ha pasado por consiguiente, vuelvo a disfrutar de mi momento de ensueño._

_Tatareando mi canción me dirijo a la puerta de entrada, pero no alcanzo a sacar la llave de mi mochila, cuando esta se abre de par en par y por ella aparece mi padre._

—_Buenos días, señorita Isabella._

_Mi corazón se dispara, intento mantenerme tranquila, Charlie se ve animado._

—_Hola, papá —saludo cuando llego hasta él, me elevo en la punta de mis pies y beso su mejilla._

—_Pensé que llegarías más tarde..._

_Sus ojos castaños, sagaces y escrutadores, me revisan de los pies a la cabeza para cerciorase de que venga completa. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar un padre policía? Estos se detienen en mi rostro y su bigote —mejor llamado el detector de mentiras— se tuerce y yo suplico: «¡Que no mire mis labios, que no mire mis labios!»._

_Estoy desesperada por arrancar, por lo que me apuro en contestar encogiéndome de hombros—: No había nada más interesante que hacer en Seattle._

—_¿No?_

_«¿Escuché un dejo de sarcasmo?»._

—_Nop —vuelvo a negar, paso por su lado, me escabullo dentro de la casa y me dirijo a la cocina, necesito un vaso de jugo, el terror que siento me ha secado la garganta._

_Por supuesto, sé que Charlie no me lo va hacer fácil, sus pasos pesados detrás de mí me lo confirman, a la vez que pregunta—: ¿Fue satisfactorio el concierto?_

—_Mucho, ¡estuvo increíble! —contesto sin voltearme._

—_Hmm, me imagino...—«¿Otra vez noto sarcasmo?»—. Con el hotel, ¿todo bien?_

_Esa pregunta me manda directo a mi nuevo lugar preferido en el mundo: Edward, sus protectores brazos, su habitación y mullida cama._

—_¡Perfecto! Definitivamente hermoso. La cama era enorme y blandita y..._

_«¡Cállate estúpida, ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?», me alerta la voz de mi conciencia, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para enmendarlo._

—_Y, ¿qué? —indaga Charlie cuando ambos ingresamos a la cocina._

—_Nada, todo bien._

_No me atrevo a mirarlo, algo me dice que está con una ceja alzada y sus manos en la cintura, esperando por una mejor respuesta. Cojo un vaso de las alacenas y nerviosa abro el refrigerador en busca del jugo. Me sirvo y Charlie se mantiene en silencio, suspiro aliviada, al parecer se ha rendido. Pero mis ilusiones se esfuman cuando cierro la puerta y ahí, agarrada a uno de los imanes, me encuentro frente a frente con mi peor pesadilla: La portada de diario local._

_Escupo el jugo._

_Me tiemblan las piernas._

_En ella, estamos Edward y yo, besándonos en pleno concierto y el endemoniado titular reza: «La nueva novia de la estrella del rock Edward Masen, es nuestra Isabella Swan»._

_¡Un momento! ¿Ahora soy «nuestra»? Jodida. Mierda._

_Inspiro profundo y temblorosa me giro para enfrentar a mi padre, que tal como espero está con sus manos puestas en las caderas, el bigote torcido, la ceja alzada y ojos interrogantes._

_«Estoy muerta»._

—_Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas señorita. ¿Qué fue todo ese circo que pasaron por televisión?_

—_¿Por televisión? —repito como una autómata, la noticia ha desintegrado mis neuronas._

_«¡Qué esperabas tonta! ¿Que las declaraciones de Edward pasaran desapercibidas para el mundo, cuando él es la celebridad consentida de Seattle?»._

—_Como oyes, por televisión... —ratifica y da un paso hacia a mí—. Anoche, estaba feliz viendo la repetición del juego de los Mariners contra los Yankees, cuando me llama Billy y vocifera por el otro lado de la línea que cambie de canal y ponga las noticias de las diez. Cuando lo hago, ¿con qué me encuentro? ¡Con mi pequeña besándose con la Barbie Rockera!_

_«¡¿Por las noticias?! ¡Trágame tierra!», de nervios muerdo mi labio inferior con furia, está a punto de sangrar._

—_¡¿Sabes cuántas veces llame al hotel?! ¿Cuántas? —Niego con la cabeza, no quiero imaginarlas—. Ahora, me debes explicar dónde pasaste la noche jovencita._

_«¡Oh, santo cielo, en verdad no me puede estar preguntando esto!»._

—_Yo, eh...—balbuceo como idiota, mientras mi mente trabaja en una respuesta coherente, pero después de unos segundos me rindo, nada me hará escapar del interrogatorio de Charlie, además, si las cosas marchan bien con Edward, tendré que contárselo de todos modos—. Pasé la noche en casa de Edward... —suelto sin anestesia y ahora mi viejo parece que está a punto del infarto. Su mano derecha viaja directo a su cinturón y toquetea en busca de su pistola, la ira que siente lo ha hecho olvidar que hoy es su día franco. Su rostro está pasando del escarlata al morado por lo que antes que le dé un síncope frente a mis ojos me apresuro a aclarar—: ¡Pero no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando!_

—_¿Ah, no? —inquiere levantando la ceja derecha recuperando en casi su totalidad el color normal, bueno si a normal, le podemos llamar rosado fosforescente. Sabe que no sé mentir, eso lo ha tranquilizado, en parte._

—_No._

—_Explica._

_«¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?», me lamento y deposito el vaso encima de la mesa de la cocina y me dejo caer en una de las sillas._

—_Jake estaba conmigo, ¿recuerdas?_

—_¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Al niñato ese lo envié para que te cuidara, no para que te ayudara a subir al escenario con el delincuente juvenil. Pero ahora señorita, quiero tu versión, a Black lo interrogaré más tarde._

—_¡Oh, Dios, papá! Pasé la noche con Edward, pero no pasó más allá de conversar y unos cuantos besos._

—_¿Unos cuántos? —Sus ojos, letales, están sobre mis labios partidos._

—_¡Está bien, muchos! ¡Pero aún soy virgen, si es eso lo que te preocupa! Nada pasó y nada pasará porque Edward es de la vieja escuela._

—_¿Vieja escuela? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!_

—_Que seguiré siendo virgen por mucho tiempo. Además, solo somos amigos, ¿por quién me tomas? —digo indignada y Charlie me indica con la mirada que continúe explicándome—. Sé que todo parece sacado de una descabellada película adolescente, créeme que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de comprender todo lo que pasó, pero fueron las cartas que le envié —ahora sus ojos están a punto de saltar de sus cuencas—. Sí, esas que tú y Jake se burlaron durante semanas. Edward las leyó todas y no me preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé… Tal vez se confabularon los astros a mi favor o fue una intervención divina, sólo sé que gracias a eso, él me reconoció en el concierto. Si viste las noticias, también viste, al menos en parte, la canción que me cantó, ¿cierto? —Mi indignación desaparece, ahora estoy en modo groupie, derretida y suspirando como una tonta enamorada—. ¿Oíste, qué belleza?_

—_Si a esos tarros le llamas belleza —Charlie se encoje de hombros restándole importancia a la hermosa declaración de Edward, sus ojos ya no brillan furiosos, ahora se ven... ¿divertidos?_

—_Eran mis poemas..._

_Otra vez estoy flotando en mis nubes de rosado algodón._

—_¡Él te proclamó como suya! —Vuelve a la carga._

—_Te dije que seremos amigos, papá —aclaro suspirando y rememorando el increíble momento en mi mente._

—_Amigos, vieja escuela...—murmura y asiente para sí mismo analizando la situación—. Creo que me comienza a caer mejor la Barbie Rockera...—asiente otra vez supongo que sopesando mi relato, pero sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas por el teléfono, camina dos pasos, lo descuelga despreocupado y atiende—: ¿Sí? —Los castaños ojos de mi padre se clavan en mí—. ¿Quién la llama?_

_«¡Madre mía!», mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, por la mirada que me ha dado Charlie, apuesto a que me llamo Isabella Swan que es Edward._

—_¿Novio?_

_«¡Ay, maldito hombre tierno, hermoso e insistente! —Pienso con ganas de besarlo y a la vez darle un puñetazo por cabezota—. ¡Y yo que sólo aposté mi nombre, él aparece y ha puesto mi cabeza directo en la guillotina!»._

—_Mira, jovencito —Charlie hace una pausa y aclara la garganta, para ocultar una, ¿risa?—. Es imposible que seas el novio de mi Bella, porque su novio se llama Jacob Black._

—_¡Papá! —Salto de la silla e intento quitarle el teléfono._

—_Siéntate ahí niña, que estoy conversando con... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Edwin? —cuestiona en modo policiaco y espera por la respuesta—. ¡Ah, sí! Edmund..._

—_¡Edward! —grito saltando a su alrededor, loca por agarrar el auricular y salvar a mi pobre nene de lo que va a tener que soportar._

—_Bien, Edward...—Charlie se gira hacia la ventana, ignorándome por completo—. Supongo que, como dices ser el novio de mi hija, no tienes problema en contestar unas preguntas para que pueda investigarte... —hay un corto silencio y el jefe de policía pregunta—: ¿Nombre completo? —Toma la libreta y el lápiz que descansan junto al teléfono—. Edward Anthony Masen...—repite la que supongo ha sido la respuesta de mi amor y escribe._

—_Papá, por favor...—jalo el largo cable en el cual se ha auto enrollado, pero sigue sin prestarme atención._

—_¿Nacionalidad? —«¡Ay, qué idiotez!»—. ¿Seguro social? —Me tapo la cara con ambas manos, no me puede estar pasando esto—. ¿Edad? —Un nuevo silencio—. Veintidós —parafrasea y anota el número._

_Se nota que Charlie está gozando de lo lindo con todo esto, pero yo no lo soporto un segundo más, así que vuelvo a la carga suplicando—: ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Termina papá! ¡Entrégame el teléfono!_

—_¡Quieta ahí, niña! —Charlie se da vuelta y me indica que permanezca en mi lugar—. ¿Profesión? —«¡Como si no la supiera!»—. ¿Y desde cuándo ser cantante de una banda rock es un trabajo?_

_Adiós mundo cruel, además de llegar tarde a la repartición de grandiosos vehículos, he llegado tarde a la repartición de padres. Mi madre, una loca que se ha casado con un hombre diez años más joven que ella y mi papá... Bueno, está a la vista, ¿no?_

_No quiero imaginar qué le está respondiendo Edward, pero Charlie mientras aquí muero, sólo se limita a asentir y a decir «aja» hasta que algo inesperado pasa, el jefe de policía se ve extrañamente complacido._

—_Masen —masculla el jefe Swan con brusquedad—. Considérate afortunado al no quitarle la virtud a mi hija y que ella no es menor de edad, sino tú y mi pistola, hubiesen tenido una bonita conversación. —Charlie se gira hacia mí y dice—: Bells, tienes mi permiso para hablar con Edward en tu habitación..._

_«¡¿Qué?!», no entiendo nada, pero tampoco tengo ganas de analizarlo, ya que es la oportunidad que tanto deseo para desaparecer. Beso la mejilla de mi padre y corriendo salgo de la cocina._

—_¡Gracias, papá! —grito subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, emocionada de ir a hablar con mi dios del Hard Rock..._

.

.

Así fue como pasé de ser la hija algo rebelde del jefe de policía de Forks, a una especie de celebridad local, hasta la piedras sabían que la nueva novia de la mega estrella de rock, Edward Masen, era Isabella Marie Swan. Nuestra foto —la que Charlie puso en el refrigerador— estuvo toda la semana de portada del insignificante periódico local y el video de la declaración, lo pasaron una y otra vez por MTV. Nunca supe lo que Edward le contestó a Charlie esa mañana, aunque después de todos estos años, estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con «mi virtud», cosa que él cuidó de manera inquebrantable por más que intenté —cuando ya fuimos novios oficiales— que no lo hiciera.

Lo positivo, los medios demoraron bastante en encontrarme y el sencillo _I remember you_, en dos semanas llegó al número uno del Billboard Hot 100 y se mantuvo en ese puesto por semanas.

Por otro lado, volver a clases fue una tortura.

En cuanto mis inocentes pies pisaron el instituto, el lunes siguiente al concierto, mi mundo se volvió de cabeza, desde el conserje hasta el director querían saber la primicia de la primera fuente. Me hablaron personas que jamás se dignaron a dirigirme la palabra, las tontas de Jessica y Lauren, se postularon como mis mejores amigas y no faltó el profesor que —también curioso y alentado por los alumnos—, me instó a que les contara algún detalle en medio de una clase. Por supuesto que no lo hice, para algo que sirvieran los idiotas de Eric y Mike, quienes sí tuvieron la posibilidad de ver en vivo todo lo sucedido.

Por más que me limité a decir que Edward y yo éramos solo amigos, nadie me creyó, pero los comprendo, ¿cómo hacerlo? Mi cara de tonta enamorada me delataba; así como también lo hizo Edward, que continuó transformando mi vida en algo irreal.

Todas las tardes al llegar del instituto, me sentaba en el sofá de mi habitación con vista hacia el bosque a leer sus preciosas cartas, plagadas de profundos sentimientos e inquietudes. Así fui conociendo al verdadero Edward, facetas de su personalidad por completo desconocidas y también me enamoré irrevocablemente de cada una de ellas. Un romántico, soñador y de alma libre… Un hombre obstinado y decidido; y eso último, se encargó de dejármelo muy en claro...

.

.

_Bostezo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos llevo y no es porque me haya quedado conversando con Edward hasta un poco más allá de la media noche, es porque el profesor Berty es un viejo de lo más aburrido. Tiene la facultad de convertir un clásico como Romeo y Julieta en un martirio._

_Miro el reloj, estoy ansiosa por irme a casa, esta semana ha sido de locos necesito un descanso de este torbellino que se ha convertido mi vida. No es que me esté quejando, pero dos días sin que todo el tiempo me estén preguntando por Edward, suenan bastante bien._

_Acaricio con la yema de los dedos, la suave textura de los pétalos de la rosa negra que descansa sobre mi mesa. Sonrío, es la quinta para mi colección y la quinta rosa que me saluda en la primera cátedra al comenzar la mañana, acompañada de la siguiente nota de satinado papel negro:_

_«Para que el mundo recuerde que eres mi amor»_

_Tuyo, Edward_

_Suspiro._

_No le he preguntado cómo lo ha hecho para enterarse de cuál es mi primera clase, pero comienzo a creer que para Edward nada es imposible. Contengo mis carcajadas al releer la nota, esa romántica declaración traducida a palabras de Edward Masen significa: «Para que no te vaya a mirar ningún cabrón con ojos calientes, mientras yo no esté a tu alrededor»._

_Es celoso, posesivo y un mandón, pero a la vez es adorable. Cada noche quiero regañarlo, pero él hace que me derrita por completo al llamarme cariño y me dan ganas de llenarlo de besos cuando se desilusiona bajo mi insistencia que debemos seguir siendo amigos. Maldice para ser exactos, pero de inmediato se anima. Conversamos de todo y nada, y nos reímos de tonterías como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Cuando llega la hora de la despedida, ninguno de los dos quiere cortar, pero para eso tenernos a Charlie quien ayuda de una forma bastante eficaz:_

—_Bells, tienes que levantarte temprano, mañana sigues hablando con tu Barbie Rockera..._

_Por supuesto que lo dice fuerte para que Edward escuche. La primera vez que Charlie lo llamó así, en vez de molestarse —como pensé que lo haría— estalló a carcajadas y engreído dijo:_

—_Lo entiendo, nena. Sé que soy jodidamente bello._

_Amo su seguridad y lo consciente que es de sus encantos, sabe que no soy inmune a ellos, pero debo darle crédito, ha intentado no aprovecharse y permitirme conocer al verdadero Edward._

_Entre los versos de Shakespeare, los minutos pasan soñolientos. Mis pensamientos que, constantemente están con Edward, viajan a Seattle y me pregunto qué estará haciendo. Anoche estaba algo misterioso y, aunque estaba curiosa, no quise preguntar el por qué. Quiero que nuestra relación —si llegamos a tener una—, se base en la confianza y Edward ha prometido que quiere ser un hombre diferente, que desea hacer las cosas bien._

_El timbre suena finalmente, después de lo que parece una eternidad, anunciando la hora de salida. Aunque estoy apurada por irme, guardo mis cuadernos con calma, así ha sido la tónica de estos días o más bien, la técnica que he empleado para escapar de los ojos chismosos._

—_¿Vienes, Bella? —pregunta mi compañera de banco de la clase de inglés y que por lejos, estoy comenzando a considerar casi como mi mejor amiga. Angela Weber, es una de las pocas personas que ha respetado mi silencio y no me ha preguntado una palabra sobre Edward._

_Niego mientras guardo mis libros a paso de tortuga—: En unos minutos más._

—_¿Te gustaría que te espere?_

_«¿Me gustaría?», la verdad es que sí, sería agradable hablar con alguien de otra cosa que no sea lo que pasó en Seattle, aunque sea una pueril conversación sobre el clima._

_Acepto asintiendo._

—_Semana difícil, ¿eh? —dice Ángela sentándose de un salto encima de la mesa, en su tímida voz no hay rastros de curiosidad, sino que simple empatía._

—_Ni lo digas...—concuerdo colgándome la mochila en mi hombro derecho._

—_Ya se les pasará —se refiere a la horda de estúpidos cotillas—. Cuando aparezca alguien nuevo olvidaran lo sucedido y dejarás de ser la novedad._

—_O cuando Mike confiese que en vez de amar a Jessica en verdad está enamorado de Eric —bromeo, ambas reímos y me siento al lado de ella—. Ojalá sucediese ahora... —digo contemplando la rosa que me ha enviado Edward y la llevó a mi nariz para oler su perfume._

—_Ya verás que pronto pasará —dice optimista._

—_Eso espero..._

—_Qué romántico —dice Ángela, indicando la rosa._

—_No imaginas cuánto lo es —confieso sin temor y siento como se calientan mis mejillas, ella es una buena chica y lo cierto que estoy deseosa de hablar de todo lo que me está pasando con alguien—. Hay días... que creo que todo lo que estoy viviendo es un sueño, sobre todo porque Edward es tan intenso que abruma mis pensamientos._

—_Y por lo que he observado, también es determinado._

—_Demasiado._

—_Pues yo no lo vería como algo malo, llevo un mes saliendo con Ben y aún no se decide a pedirme que sea su novia._

_Me gusta su respuesta, no habla de Edward como lo ha hecho todo el mundo, como si fuese un dios intocable, se refiere a él como si fuese un chico normal. Yo debería pensar en él de la misma forma, tal vez sea una buena idea para disipar mis miedos._

_Noto como el ruido de las alegres voces, provenientes del pasillo, ha disminuido considerablemente, por lo que decido que es un buen momento para salir. Me pongo de pie y Angela me imita comprendiendo el silencioso mensaje._

—_Pídeselo tú —la aliento cuando salimos al casi desierto corredor y nos encaminamos a la salida, Angela es genial, Ben sería un tonto si le dice que no._

—_¿Tú, crees?_

—_Absolutamente, eres una chica linda, fuerte y simpática, no te dirá que no._

—_Tal vez, lo haga...—musita avergonzada a causa de mis halagos—. Mañana iremos a Port Angeles al cine, aunque aún no decidimos si veremos «Edward Scissorhands»__(2) __o «Home Alone»__(3)__, si quieres arrancar de Forks eres bienvenida a acompañarnos._

—_¿Johnny Deep? —Sonrío un segundo pensando en lo sexy que es, aunque no más que mi Edward—. Me encantaría, gracias... —acepto empujando la cristalina puerta que lleva hacia los estacionamientos._

_«¡¿Qué demonios?!», gruño mentalmente al salir de edificio y ver que mis planes de escapar sin ser acosada han quedados truncados._

_Frente a nosotros hay un muro humano, cuchichean quien sabe qué cosa y parecen paralizados por alguna extraña razón. La verdad es que no importa, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar de toda la atención extra que estoy recibiendo._

_Con Angela nos miramos extrañadas, nos encogemos de hombros e intentamos hacernos paso entremedio de la gente cuando alguien vocifera:_

—_¡Miren, aquí está, Bella!_

_Y pasan dos cosas la vez. El mar de gente se dispersa y Angie grita__—:__ ¡Oh, mi, Dios!_

_Lo mismo quiero hacer yo._

_Ahí, al final del improvisado pasillo, está el amor de mi vida, dándome la sorpresa más inesperada y asombrosa en un soleado día de otoño. Quiero correr a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos del mismo modo, que quiero golpearlo por esfumar mis deseos de convertirme en la mujer invisible._

_Acomodo la mochila en mis hombros y camino hacia él bajo miles de ojos curiosos. Mi corazón palpita enloquecido y contengo mis pasos que parecen tener vida propia, ansiosos de llegar hasta Edward, no quiero montar otro espectáculo. Me examino de reojo, digamos que estoy decente, si a eso se le puede llamar andar vestida como una chica común y corriente, el modo groupie —aunque no quería—, tuve que dejarlo atrás por culpa de las circunstancias; ilusamente pensé que quizá me ayudaría a llamar menos la atención. Quiero acomodar mi pelo, pero será muy notorio mi nerviosismo, al menos hoy me he puesto un cintillo. Le sonrío y él me corresponde, y reprimo las ganas que tengo de pellizcarme el brazo para comprobar que mi ídolo de rock en realidad ha cometido un acto tal mundano y tierno, como venirme a buscar al instituto como un chico normal._

_Edward me contempla con sus preciosos ojos de pantera llenos de adoración, mientras me espera apoyado en una magnífica y reluciente Harley Davidson. Se ve más hermoso y peligroso que nunca, está vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro cuero, su broncíneo cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y lleva encima todos sus complementos de rockero: uñas negras, anillos y ojos delineados. Es la viva imagen de un ángel malo, tan intimidante que supongo que es por eso que nadie se ha atrevido a acercársele, aunque mueran por hacerlo. O lo más probable, como los malditos chismosos que son, no quieren perderse el show están en primera fila._

—_Hola, cariño —saluda manteniendo su pose de chico malo._

_«¡Ay, que tierno!», ¿alguna vez me acostumbraré a que me llame cariño?_

—_Parece que las apariciones tipo final de cursi película de adolescentes son lo tuyo —bromeo intentando ocultar lo que mejor puedo mi asombro y lo feliz que estoy._

—_Qué puedo decir, vivo para eso, nena —dice suficiente, me guiña un ojo coqueto y me sonríe con su sonrisa torcida, la provoca infartos y mi favorita._

_Se pone de pie en su impresionante altura y da una paso hacia adelante acortando de la pequeña distancia que nos separa. Mis piernas tiemblan y muerdo mi labio inferior, mientras mi espacio personal se ve invadido por su delicioso y masculino perfume. Cierro los ojos e inhalo extasiada, es el olor de mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Cuando los abro, me siento más tranquila, ya puedo volver a jugar con él._

—_Pobre gente de Forks... —me lamento examinándolo de los pies a la cabeza—. Con esa pinta, van a pensar que vas a asaltarlos._

—_¿Tú, crees? —pregunta sardónico y yo asiento—. Me importa una mierda, tendrán que acostumbrarse._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque mi novia es la hija del jefe de policía y..._

_«¡Su novia!», que lindo suena eso, quiero lanzarme a sus brazos y llenarlos de besos._

—_¿Y? —Lo insto a seguir pretendiendo indiferencia._

—_...porque ahora vivo aquí._

—_¡¿Qué?!_

_«¡Me muero!»._

—_Qué puedo decir... —dice riendo seductor y me atrapa dentro de sus brazos aprovechándose de mi impresión—. El planeta alienígena, me pareció un excelente lugar para tomar unas jodidas vacaciones._

—_Pero Forks es tan... —balbuceo, no me puedo imaginar a Edward viviendo en un lugar tan aburrido y trivial como este pueblo—. Tan... —no alcanzo a decir más, Edward me calla dándome un sonoro, largo y casto beso._

—_Tan nada...—susurra sin separar nuestras bocas—. Llevo esperando una eternidad por ti y no volveré a aceptar un maldito no por respuesta._

_«Cielos, ¡qué lindo!», pienso derretida y Edward me besa dejando atrás toda castidad._

_Oigo gritos emocionados y chiflidos tras nosotros, mientras me entrego a su devastadora pasión y enredo mis dedos en su alborotado cabello. Me rindo, no quiero luchar más contra mis sentimientos, la ruda ternura de Edward ha vencido._

.

.

Para defensa de Edward debo decir que andaba vestido así, solo para intimidar, no es fácil ser una celebridad a la cual todo el mundo se le quiere acercar. En su diario vivir por supuesto que no andaba, ni anda paseándose en esa facha, aunque su actuar felino jamás dejó de ser intimidante. Todavía hay habitantes de Forks, que piensan que es el hijo de Lucifer o algo por el estilo, sobre todo la señora Marshall que prácticamente se esconde tras el mesón, cuando Edward decide hacerle una visita a su tienda de regalos.

En eso no lo puedo defender, estoy segura que lo hace para entretenerse un buen rato acosta de la remilgada vieja.

Desde ese día nos hicimos novios formales. ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué Edward sólo se conformaría con proclamarse mi novio? Por supuesto que no. Después de casi infartarse al conocer mi viejo Chevy y decretar que aquella «mierda» pronto pasaría a mejor vida, pasamos la tarde sentados en el sofá —obviamente besándonos— esperando a que llegara Charlie.

En mi vida he visto algo más discordante que Edward actuado como un niño bueno, pidiéndole permiso a mi padre para ser mi novio, sobre todo por el hecho que el jefe de policía más que dar su bendición, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a arrestarle. No obstante, debo darle crédito. Su antigua veta de concertista salió a relucir y se comportó bastante bien, aunque algunos mierda terminaron en «miércoles» y los jodidos en una mal disimulada tos. Por otro lado la cara de Charlie era un poema, parecía que estaba pensando: «¿Dios mío qué he hecho para merecer un yerno que parece delincuente juvenil?», mientras aceptaba nuestra relación enumerando una montaña de reglas.

Al día de hoy, entre ellos hay mutua admiración, esa mirada implícita y sin palabras de un acuerdo silencioso y cumplido. Mirada donde ambos comprendieron los acontecimientos de un futuro próximo, futuro que por un buen tiempo fui por completo ignorante, gracias a Edward que me mantuvo flotando en nubes de algodón.

—¿No deberías sentarte? —sugiere Alice ubicándose a mi lado.

—Estoy bien, Alice. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo —contesto acariciando mi inexistente pancita.

Ambas suspiramos, mientras contemplamos a nuestros maridos, concepto que aún me suena demasiado soso, para encasillar a Edward. Alice comprende a lo que me refiero, estoy orgullosa de Edward, así como ella lo está de Jasper. Con el pasar de los años, con tristeza vimos morir un sinfín de bandas de Hard Rock y Heavy Metal. Black Rose, junto con otras pocas, se mantuvieron estoicas frente a las nuevas modas musicales.

—¿Ya decidiste qué vas a contar? —Indica la lista de preguntas que sostengo en la mano.

—Absolutamente no —contesto con sinceridad.

Sé que esto sonará egoísta, pero no quiero compartir mis hermosos recuerdos, quiero que sean solo de Edward, míos y en el futuro de nuestros hijos. Creo que en su mayoría contaré lo que ya se sabe, con algún nuevo detalle, para no desilusionar a los fans. Uno que definitivamente dejaré en el tintero, es uno de los más bellos y especiales para nosotros...

.

.

_Abrazo a Edward por la cintura y lo estrecho fuerte hacia mí. Mi cabeza descansa en su esculpido pecho mientras no mesemos al ritmo de la música y él me rodea como siempre protector, con sus largos brazos. Sé que somos el blanco de ojos curiosos, bajo la penumbra de las titilantes luces de neón, pero para nosotros ninguno de ellos existe. Estoy feliz, no cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo, aunque tengo que confesar que Edward, me trajo casi obligada._

_Hace un poco más de tres semanas que no nos veíamos, él estaba en Nueva York junto a la banda, grabando la versión _unplugged_ de su último álbum, además de una actuación del mismo, en el histórico teatro de Ed. Sullivan, para MTV. Moría por acompañarlo, lamentablemente hasta hace unos días, era una estudiante terminando su último año de secundaria._

_Levanto mi rostro y lo miro, sus verdes esmeraldas parecen dos luminosas estrellas en la oscuridad, son intensas, son la luz que guía mi camino y la fuerza que me sostiene a esta tierra. Sonrío, se ve tan deslumbrante de traje, que si no fuera gracias a Charlie, me hubiese desmayado al pie de las escaleras cuando pasó por mí y mis ojos se encontraron con su divina humanidad. Él tiene la culpa por ser malditamente hermoso, además jamás vislumbré que vendría vestido como novio de torta; de hecho no soy la única impresionada, creo que todavía hay algunas tontas, desmayadas en la entrada del gimnasio._

—_Amo esa sonrisa...—besa la punta de mi nariz—. Así quiero verte siempre, nena, sonriendo._

—_No estaba enojada, solo un poco molesta._

—_¿Un poco? —inquiere alzando la ceja derecha, ríe y niega con la cabeza—. Eres la persona más obstinada que he visto._

—_Yo pensé que la veías todas las mañanas frente al espejo._

_Edward ríe a carcajadas, toma de mi mano, me hace girar sobre mi eje, me atrapa de nuevo dentro de sus brazos y dice—: Tú me ganas, jodidamente lejos..._

_Pongo los ojos en blanco._

—_¿Únicamente por no querer asistir al baile de promoción?_

—_No. Si no porque no quieres entender que siempre estaré para ti y que no permitiré, que te pierdas ningún acontecimiento importante de tu vida..._

_«¡Oh, Edward!», suspiro._

_Vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, fundo mi cuerpo al suyo y me inundo de su infinito amor, mientras bailamos junto con el resto de los chicos vestidos de gala, para conmemorar esta noche. Edward está en lo correcto, hay ocasiones en las que creo que me conoce mejor que yo, ya que tengo que confesar, que no quería asistir al baile por dos motivos. El primero y el más lógico, las miradas chismosas. Aunque la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Forks ya están habituados a Edward, algunos siguen mirándonos como si fuésemos un espectáculo de circo. El segundo, obviando que no me entusiasmaba asistir, no quería obligar a Edward a acompañarme a esta tontería infantil. Sé que nuestra diferencia de edad no es mucha, pero para él estas son etapas superadas, ahora vive a años luz de esto._

_Sin embargo aquí está esta noche, ha vuelto a por mí, vestido de impecable traje —exceptuando por las Converse negras que lleva, al igual que yo— y me ha regalado un bello corsage._

—_¿Sabes? Si continuas enfurruñada no habrá sorpresa —ronronea en mi oído, como siempre seductor._

_Con la sola mención de la palabra «sorpresa», mi corazón late enloquecido. No es que me gusten mucho, pero esta la añoro de manera especial._

_Edward no me ha dado ningún indicio de lo que podría ser, pero algo me dice que cumplirá el sueño cliché de la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad: perder la virginidad con tu amado novio, la noche de la fiesta de graduación._

_La voluntad de Edward ha sido inquebrantable en este tema y por más que he intentado llevar nuestro noviazgo al siguiente nivel, él se ha encargado de mantener nuestros encuentros íntimos a raya, cuando considera que la temperatura sube más de lo debido. Debo confesar que su actitud me frustra en demasía, me siento como un villano que quiere robar su inexistente virtud. Cuando postuló que quería ser mi primer y último hombre, fue lejos la declaración más pura y romántica del mundo, pero jamás pasó por mi mente que su determinación, llegaría hasta este punto. Llevamos siete meses juntos, siete meses que han sido hermosos, ¡pero están a punto de matarme de una combustión espontánea! Hemos aprendido a conocernos y amarnos con la mente y con nuestra alma, ahora necesito imperiosamente, aprender a amarlo con mi cuerpo._

—_¿Enfurruñada? ¿Quién ha estado alguna vez enfurruñada? —Me cuelgo de su cuello y lo lleno de besos._

—_Tramposa... ¿Lista para dejar esta mierda de fiesta?_

—_Nací lista —acepto y siento como miles de mariposas, revolotean expectantes dentro de mi estómago._

_Contrario a la gran mayoría de las veces, esta noche la conducción de Edward no es alocada, lo que hace que mi ansiedad comience a aumentar a niveles insospechados. Levanto mi cabeza de su hombro y lo miro, me pregunto si la lentitud que lleva se debe a que también va nervioso, aunque lo dudo, posee demasiada experiencia en esos asuntos._

—_¿Qué? —pregunta al ver que lo miro fijamente y no digo palabra._

—_Nada —miento—. Sólo me preguntaba con quién fuiste al baile de promoción._

_Mentira piadosa, que ha sido a la vez mala para mi sanidad mental, ya que ahora me estoy preguntando, si la chica con la que fue, estaba esperando lo mismo que yo y si tal vez lo cumplió._

—_Con Heidi —se encoje de hombros—. Nadie especial, una de mis compañeras de la sinfónica._

—_Ah..._

_Quiero restarle importancia, aunque fracaso en el intento. Se supone que he auto-prometido, que no me interesa saber de las antiguas mujeres de Edward, mucho menos me compararé con ellas, ya que si lo hago, me volveré loca de imaginarlo. Él me ha elegido a mí dentro de los millares de mujeres del planeta y eso, es lo único que me importa._

_O eso me digo._

_Edward me mira de reojo y como si hubiera leído mi mente agrega—: No hicimos nada jodidamente similar a lo que haremos ahora, si es eso lo que te estás preguntado._

—_¿No? —Escapa de mi boca, no he podido controlarme y por tonta insegura tengo ganas de golpearme. _

—_No, cariño —me atrae hacia él y besa mi frente, su tono de voz es tranquilizador—. De hecho me fui a casa temprano, al día siguiente teníamos un concierto en el Seattle Opera House. Confía en mí, tú también eres mi primera en la gran mayoría de las cosas..._

_«¡Ay, Dios! ¿Acaso puede ser más tierno?», mi esperanza crece y quiero gritar de la emoción, si la suerte está de mi lado y Edward decide dejar su absurda castidad autoimpuesta, esta noche por fin seré su mujer. _

_Voy tan entusiasmada, que los pocos minutos que quedan para llegar hasta la casa de Edward se me hacen eternos, hasta que de pronto para mi alivio, la blanca y elegante estructura de tres pisos, aparece entremedio del bosque iluminada por una tenue luz, que la hace ver como una mansión salida de un cuento._

_Mis manos sudan, intento secarlas imperceptiblemente en mi vestido cuando Edward baja y rodea el Ferrari, para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero. Galante me ofrece su mano, inspiro profundo, la tomo y juntos entramos a la casa en silencio. La atmósfera que se vive dentro es de ensueño, es hermosa e íntima, todo el primer piso está iluminado por grandes velas puestas de manera estratégica._

—_¡Qué lindo! —digo asombrada, mientras Edward se quita la corbata y la chaqueta del traje, para luego ayudarme con mi abrigo y colgarlos en el perchero de la entrada._

—_Simplemente, lo que mereces preciosa._

_Me abraza por detrás y así nos lleva caminado hasta la sala, donde en la mesa de centro nos espera champaña dentro de una cubeta de hielo y fresas con chocolate. «Claro de luna» de Debussy, flota casi imperceptible en el ambiente._

_Al sentarnos en el sillón nos quitamos nuestras Converse y Edward sirve el espumante en las copas._

—_¿Qué dirá el jefe Swan si se entera que le estás dando alcohol a su pequeña?_

—_No dirá nada, porque no se lo diremos. Por lo demás, estarás en casa justo para el maldito toque de queda._

_Edward odia las reglas de Charlie, no obstante, la mayoría de las veces las respeta en silencio, sobre todo porque se ha dedicado a quebrantar una en particular: «La cantidad necesaria de horas que Bella, debe pasar separada de Edward». Por supuesto que mi padre es ignorante de esto, si no mi sexy rockero, estaría enterrado seis pies bajo tierra, si él se enterase que cuando nos despedimos, Edward no vuelve a su casa, si no que escala el árbol que está junto a mi ventana y se escabulle dentro de mi habitación._

—_Quedan tres horas para eso —digo seductora mirando mi reloj, tomo un sorbo de burbujeante champaña, dejo la copa en la mesa de centro y me siento a horcajadas encima de Edward—. ¿Qué tienes planeado?_

_Los felinos ojos de Edward se vuelven oscuros, lame su labio inferior y me contempla unos segundos. Con su mano derecha peina mi cabello con ternura, para luego terminar empuñándolo a la altura de la nuca y ronronear sobre mis labios—: Amarte, Isabella..._

_Fundimos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de necesidad, la lengua de Edward codiciosa busca la mía, mientras mis manos se enredan en su cabello y las suyas, candentes acarician mis mulos subiendo en el camino mi vestido._

—_Edward... —gimo en su boca y loca de deseo jalo su cabello con suavidad, él gruñe y lo libero._

_Acaricio su cuello hasta que mis dedos se encuentran con los botones de su camisa y trémulos la comienzan a desabotonar. Las caderas de Edward tímidas se elevan, cuando mis manos se cuelan a través de la tela para dibujar con la yema de mis dedos, los músculos de su esculpido torso y la tentadora tinta tatuada en su piel. Puedo sentir su excitación latiendo necesitada en busca de la mía, donde rápidamente se ha edificado el dolor placentero del deseo._

_Los labios de Edward comienzan a trazar un húmedo camino en la piel de mi cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo atrapa con los dientes y tira con suavidad al mismo tiempo que sus manos, parecen no poder contenerse más y posesivo me toma del trasero y embiste, esta vez decidido._

_Me dejo hechizar por el embrujo que me produce el baile carnal de sus caderas que sin titubear, buscan las mías en un roce lento, delicioso y experto. Deseo con locura entregarme a él._

_Sus labios de nuevo están sobre los míos, mientras comienzo a desanudar mi vestido, quiero sentir sus cálidos besos recorriendo mi piel; quiero que me ame con sus labios._

—_Bella, cariño —suplica ronco, su aterciopelada voz está llena de deseo contenido—. ¿Puedes dejar de quitarte la ropa?_

—_¿Quieres tú, hacer esa parte? —ofrezco sensual, tomo sus manos y las llevo a mi cuello donde he dejado la labor a medias._

—_No esta noche..._

—_¿Qué?_

—_No esta noche, amor._

_Mis ilusiones se destruyen. Mis ojos escocen, por culpa de las malditas lágrimas traicioneras que punzan por salir. Anudo mi vestido y trato de bajarme de su regazo, no quiero que me vea llorar, tampoco quiero estar cerca de él en este momento, pero Edward me lo impide._

—_No llores, hermosa —pide con ternura y me estrecha hacia él._

—_Está bien, Edward... Entiendo...—susurro contra su pecho aun desnudo, me duele demasiado el rechazo para mirarlo._

—_Hey, mírame —su mano derecha se desliza entre nosotros para levantar mi rostro del mentón y poder verme a los ojos—. No quiero que esa cabeza loca que tienes, piense que no te deseo. Cariño, ¿es que no notas cómo me tienes? —Eleva sus caderas para ejemplificar su punto—. Me estoy volviendo loco. No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que... —se detiene abruptamente y frunce el ceño—...que hacer el amor contigo._

_A pesar de la situación quiero reír, algo me dice que iba a decir una palabrota y se ha contenido; cuando estamos juntos, siempre procura mantenerlas a raya._

—_Entonces… No entiendo... En el auto dijiste que...—dejo el resto de la frase en el aire, porque sé que entenderá y porque comienzo a sentir demasiada vergüenza._

—_Y tú y tus locas y jodidas hormonas, asumieron otra cosa... —estoy roja como un tomate—. No me lo haces fácil, ¿sabes? Intentas una y otra vez quebrar mi jodida voluntad y en cada ocasión, me es más difícil controlarme, más aún, si me atacas de esa forma. Ya te lo he explicado amor, contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero redimir mis errores del pasado, quiero merecerte... He roto todas las malditas reglas... Sé buena, esta es una que me gustaría conservar._

—_¿Y cuándo decidirás que ya has pagado por tu impúdica vida?_

_Edward deja escapar un cansado suspiro y gruñe para sí mismo—: ¡Mierda! Primero me ataca y ahora quiere arruinar mi jodida sorpresa..._

—_¡¿Qué?! —Me quejo sin comprender a qué se refiere, pero Edward ignora mi protesta, me toma de la cintura, me sienta en el sofá y se pone de pie._

—_Ven conmigo._

_Toma de mi mano, entrelaza nuestros dedos y nos guía hasta el piano y me invita a sentarme junto a él._

_Quiero preguntar qué tiene que ver el piano, con esta frustrante situación en la cual no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero la verdes esmeraldas de Edward, que me miran cálidas y determinadas, me advierten que no diga una palabra. Así que eso hago._

_Inspira profundo, cierra los ojos mientras contiene el aire unos segundos y cuando los abre, lo suelta lento, como si necesitara armase de valor._

—_Te extrañé tanto...—su mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla casi con devoción y la izquierda abre la tapa que cubre las teclas—. Quisiera no tener que separarme nunca más de ti..._

_Lo entiendo, cada vez que tiene que volver a Seattle por trabajo, los días sin él parecen perder sentido y hacerse eternos. Lo bueno es que pronto, no tendremos que estar separados tanto tiempo por culpa de sus compromisos, ya que el próximo otoño, entraré a estudiar Literatura Inglesa a la universidad de Washington._

—_No lo harás. ¿Recuerdas que en casi tres meses más, ambos viviremos en Seattle?_

—_Lo sé, cariño, pero no me refiero a esa forma._

—_¿No?_

_Niega con la cabeza y esa sonrisa tímida, que en extraordinarias ocasiones sale a relucir, se dibuja en sus labios._

—_No, Isabella... Hablo de algo más profundo, hablo de algo como esto..._

_Sus grandes y prodigiosas manos se posan en las teclas de marfil y como siempre, sus dedos las acarician con la habilidad de un experto. Una linda y desconocida melodía inunda la sala, es romántica y apasionada como mi Edward. Son notas escritas con el corazón._

_Me mira, sus ojos brillan inquietos, pero colmados de amor, su aterciopelada voz se eleva por sobre las harmonías y canta:_

—_Highway runs, into the midnight sun... Wheels go round and round. You're on my mind... —acorta la pequeña distancia que nos separa y besa mi frente—. Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me... And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oh, girl you stand by me... I'm forever yours, faithfully...__(4)_

_Contengo el aliento y me llevo las manos al pecho, como si así pudiera contener la loca carrera que ha iniciado mi corazón. Me siento como una adolescente tonta y superflua, esta declaración de amor, va mucho más allá de una simple sorpresa o cumplir un sueño juvenil._

_Cada sentida palabra, es fiel reflejo de estos meses que hemos vivido. Noches de soledad, largas llamadas llenas de anhelo y suspiros, las promesas dichas, las silenciosas y los interminables días extrañándonos. Las infinitas demostraciones de amor..._

_Los versos tienen un mensaje oculto, uno que creo adivinar y que me hace pensar que Edward ha perdido el juicio, pero a la vez lo quiero adorar._

—_Through space and time, always another show... Wondering where I am, lost without you... And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again; I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh, girl, you stand by me... I'm forever yours, faithfully...__(5)_

_Edward continua con su magistral interpretación, me contempla y sus labios articulan un «te amo». Sus ojos están clavados en los míos, suspiro. Nada parece tener sentido cuando me mira de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio en vez de ser la afortunada que ha ganado el premio mayor, por pura chiripa._

_Mi respiración es entrecortada y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, son cristalinas gotas de felicidad. Nuestras miradas se entrelazan y siento que puedo ver el centro de su alma... Ella es la que me suplica, ayudada por los románticos compases, que no piense que la idea es una locura y que tenga el valor de vivir este sueño, que lo viva junto a él por todo lo que nos resta de vida._

_Edward, apoya su frente en la mía, la melodía comienza a llegar a su final, que es dramático, conmovedor y fantasioso, y cuando la última nota queda flotando en el aire, delicada y preciosa, susurra cantando:_

—_Soy para siempre tuyo, fielmente... —deja en casto beso en mis labios. Inspira profundo, endereza su espalda, me mira con sus verdes ojos ardiendo como cristal líquido y me presenta un anillo —que por culpa de la emoción, no sé precisar de dónde lo ha sacado— y solemne dice—: Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres ser mía para siempre, fielmente?_

_«¡Cielo santo!», Edward lo ha hecho otra vez y de nuevo, estoy a punto del desmayo._

—_¡Sí!_

.

.

Y me lancé a sus brazos y lo llené de besos, aunque después de la euforia del momento, debo confesar que me atacó el terror. Me sentí demasiado joven para ser una señora y creí que llevábamos poco tiempo de relación para aventurarnos a dar ese importante paso. ¡Ni siquiera había comenzado la universidad! Tampoco me podía imaginar a un dios del rock como Edward en el papel de un simple «marido», se me hacía un título trivial, para encasillar a alguien tan extraordinario como él. De hecho aún me lo parece, él es mucho, pero mucho más que eso.

Indudablemente que Edward no le dio alas a mis miedos. Me protegió dentro de sus brazos y entre besos sentenció:

—_No necesito más tiempo, para darme cuenta, que quiero pasar toda la vida junto a ti. Tampoco para saber que te amaré por siempre, más que a mi vida y hasta la siguiente, si aquello es posible._

¿Quién no se convence con un argumento como ese? Hasta Charlie estaba convencido antes que yo. Sí, aunque no es de creer, Edward le pidió mi mano como todo un caballero con ese argumento y otros menos ortodoxos, como que ambos íbamos a vivir en Seattle y lo más probable y, aunque no estaba planeado, terminaríamos viviendo en pecado, premisa a la que mi padre no se pudo resistir.

Un cálido día agosto al atardecer, unimos nuestras vidas para siempre, en el jardín de nuestra casa de Forks. Fue una boda hermosa, íntima —si a íntima se le puede llamar a la «mínima» suma de doscientos invitados—, apoteósica y por lejos hilarante, ya que los invitados en su conjunto parecían sacados de la boda de Kermit y Piggy, en The Muppets take Manhattan. En un lado de la ceremonia, gente del espectáculo —en gran parte intimidantes rockeros—, la presuntuosa sociedad de Seattle y por el otro lado del pasillo, la gente sencilla de Forks...

.

.

—_Now that I've tried to, talk to you and make you understand... All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me, hold me close, don't ever let me go...__(6)_

_La aterciopelada voz de Edward susurra en mi oído, mientras nos mecemos al ritmo de la música en nuestro propio mundo y compás. Levanto el rostro para contemplarlo enamorada. Edward está impresionante vestido de frac, su broncíneo cabello es un caos y sus expresivos ojos, brillan como dos estrellas._

—_No sabía que tenías cierto apego, por esta cursi balada de Extreme —bromeo y mis manos que descansan en su pecho, viajan para entrelazarse tras su cuello._

—_No lo tengo —aclara como siempre suficiente—, pero su letra me recuerda a alguien._

—_No me digas, ¿a quién?_

—_A una señora recién casada...—Edward aprieta sus labios, está conteniendo sus carcajadas._

—_¡Ay, cállate!_

_Entierro mi rostro en su pecho, lo que está a punto de decir, me parece como si llamaran a mi suegra._

—_Señora Masen...—seductor ronronea en mi oído—. Lo diré mil veces, suena sexy cuando lo digo pensando en ti… Señora Masen..._

—_Hmm...—tiro de la pajarita desatada en su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí—. Hay algo muy importante que falta, para que sea la señora Masen en un cien por ciento... —susurro sobre sus labios y mis dedos jalan con suavidad el pelo de su nuca._

_Ahora sé que ese simple acto lo enciende y ya no soporto un segundo más, que se siga comportándose como si fuera un hombre puro. Quiero que me haga su mujer. Llevo meses esperando por este momento._

—_Cariño...—suplica, su voz suena ronca y mira a nuestro alrededor como si estuviese buscando a alguien._

—_¿Estás buscando a Charlie? —pregunto divertida y también miro a nuestro alrededor, no hay señales de mi padre._

_Queda un poco más de la mitad de los invitados y eso que ya es bastante tarde, la fiesta ha sido un éxito._

—_No, ya no tengo que esperar su aprobación para nada, ¿recuerdas? —Suena aliviado—. Sólo pensé que querrías más privacidad... o esperar a que estuviésemos en Hawái._

_«¡¿Hasta llegar a Hawái?! ¡Mi flor se está apunto de marchitar! Ni en un millón de años, Edward Masen»._

—_Oh, Edward... ¡Eres tú el que quiere esperar hasta llegar a Hawái!_

—_Nena, créeme. Yo, soy el menos interesado en esperar..., pero quiero que sea perfecto para ti... y quizá allá..._

—_Perfecto para mí, es ahora señor Masen... Ahora...—Me pego a su cuerpo de una manera nada decente para hacerlo en público y me elevo en la punta mis pies, para besarlo de aquella forma prohibida que él me ha enseñado._

—_¡A la mierda, Hawái! —gruñe en mis labios y riéndonos como dos locos, nos escapamos entre medio de los invitados hacia el interior de la casa._

_Nos besamos con frenesí en nuestro camino hacia el tercer piso y chocamos con cuanta cosa nos bloquea el paso: lámparas, cuadros y muebles._

_Cuando llegamos al rellano del segundo piso, Edward me toma en sus fuertes brazos y me carga al estilo novia. Literalmente._

—_¡Edward! —grito de la impresión y rio, me encanta cuando es juguetón._

—_Hay que cumplir con la tradición, cariño —me besa una y otra vez por cada paso que da, hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación._

_Cierra la puerta con el pie y me sostiene con un brazo para ponerle llave._

—_¡Oh! —jadeo impresionada al ver lo romántico que está arreglado el dormitorio, iluminado únicamente por velas, perfumado con rosas, los rojos pétalos repartidos por la mullida alfombra y por encima del albo cobertor._

—_¿Alguien dijo que yo quería esperar?_

_Su voz baja dos tonos al preguntar, dos tonos ardientes y seductores que recorren mi columna vertebral._

—_Pero..._

—_Sólo estoy acomodándome a tus deseos, a lo que tú me pidas, nena —ronronea sobre mis labios y con delicadeza me pone de pie y no me suelta, hasta que siente que mis pies están firmes en el piso._

_«Oh, Edward», pienso conmovida y el aire se atasca en la base de mi garanta. A veces no sé cómo reaccionar a tan generosas muestras de amor, así que respondo de la única forma en que sé corresponderle, me elevo en la punta de mis pies, tiro de su pajarita y lo beso._

_Edward suspira en mi boca y atrapa mis labios con los suyos, en un roce suave y sensual, su lengua acaricia la mía iniciando una danza apasionada y sus grandes manos, acunan mis mejillas con delicadeza._

_Suelto el corbatín de seda y avariciosa me aventuro a explorar. Deseo sentir su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos, comenzar a conocer su cuerpo y amarlo, como hace tantos meses quiero hacerlo._

_Dibujo su esculpido pecho por encima de la blanca camisa y ambiciosa desciendo por su plano abdomen, hasta llegar el cinto de su pantalón, con las palmas abiertas coqueteo con su vientre bajo y Edward suelta un gruñido. Sus besos se vuelven más urgentes, al igual que el roce de sus manos que han mantenido sus atenciones castas y tiernas. Su mano derecha se cuela en mi cabello hasta llegar a empuñarlo con suavidad a la altura de mi nuca y la izquierda, anhelante viaja por el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la curva de mi trasero, el cual acaricia posesivo y me atrae hacia él. Gimo, su posesividad me excita, un dulce dolor se edifica en el centro de mi deseo._

_Quiero que me haga el amor ahora, mis sentidos están obnubilados por la necesidad que siento por él. Ignorando mis nervios tomo la iniciativa y con manos trémulas, comienzo a despojarlo de su chaqueta. Quiero que sus labios recorran mi piel, ver su glorioso cuerpo meciéndose y rozándose a un compás erótico con el mío._

—_Bella, cariño... —ronronea sobre mí boca, cuando deslizo con premura, la negra tela por sus anchos hombros._

—_¿Sí?_

_La primera prenda cae al piso y continúo con mi tarea atacado los botones de su camisa._

—_Calma amor...—pide con ternura, atrapa mis manos dentro de las suyas y las sostiene juntas sobre su torso. Puedo sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado contra su pecho, así como también lo es su respiración._

_Lo miro sin comprender, tal vez no le ha gustado que haya tomado la iniciativa._

—_Yo...yo...quiero verte...—confieso avergonzada y muerdo mi labio inferior._

_Una sonrisa dulce, llena de compresión se dibuja en sus labios y besa el dorso de mis manos._

—_Tanto como yo quiero verte a ti —sin soltar mis manos ahora besa mis muñecas, donde mi pulso late enloquecido, casto y largo beso que me brinda un delicioso estremecimiento—. Sólo quiero que lo tomemos con calma..._

—_¿Por qué? —gimo impaciente, si no me hace el amor ahora, creo que voy a enloquecer._

_Edward ríe de mi ansiedad, niega con la cabeza y sus grandes manos sueltan la mías para jalarse el cabello._

—_¿Sirve de algo decir que yo también estoy nervioso? —musita tímido y un leve rubor adorna sus mejillas, aunque no sabría precisar si es por vergüenza o por su estado de excitación. Sólo sé decir que se ve adorable._

_«¿Nervioso? ¿Edward Masen?»._

_Edward me mira, sus ojos están febriles y oscurecidos, como siempre, ellos parecen adivinar mi silenciosa pregunta, porque su perfecta boca se abre para decir—: Nunca he tenido sexo con alguien que ame, tengo miedo de hacerte daño, cariño._

_«¡Oh, Dios, qué lindo es!»._

—_Nunca lo harías —niego de inmediato y lo abrazo por la cintura._

—_Ayudaría a que dejaras de atacarme —bromea, besa mi frente y su nariz juguetea con la mía._

—_Es que yo quería complacerte —confieso tímida, me frustra mi inexperiencia._

—_Tendrás toda la vida para hacerlo, amor...—besa mis labios—. Esta noche se trata de ti, permíteme adorarte. A cambio, sólo pido tu voz, hazme saber si algo no te place o te sientes incómoda, y regálame tus primeros gemidos de placer._

_«¡Oh, mi, Dios!», tiemblo ante la expectativa, eso sonó como una perfecta y sensual canción de amor._

—_Los de hoy y los de siempre... —prometo y volvemos a unir nuestros labios._

_Esta vez permito que Edward nos guie, sus tiernas palabras me han tranquilizado, así como también sus besos que son profundos y candentes, por unos minutos somos caricias de acompasados labios y suspiros._

_Mis dedos que están entrelazados en su cabello, lo jalan, cuando con sus labios abandonan mi boca, para comenzar un húmedo tatuaje por mi cuello y con suavidad muerde aquel punto donde mi pulso late enloquecido, su nombre escapa de mis labios en forma de gemido._

_Sus grandes manos que se han mantenido castas en mi espalda, ardientes comienzan a trazar el contorno de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo suben hasta acunar mis pechos, amasa con suavidad y los abandonan para devolver el camino hacia el sur y repetir la acción, donde mi blanco vestido moldea la curva de mi trasero. Sus dedos, posesivos, se entierran en mi carne y me atraen hacia él, para rozar nuestros cuerpos y hacerme sentir su masculino deseo._

—_Voltéate amor —su dulce pedido es ronco, erótico, es un susurro ardiente que enciende mis sentidos._

_El pecho de Edward está contra mi espalda, su potente excitación rozándose en mi cuerpo y sus manos de palmas candentes y abiertas, recorren mi vientre, expertas suben hasta mis pechos y esta vez, no hay una gota de pudor en sus caricias. Gimo y me rozo contra su cuerpo, comienzo a enloquecer de deseo ante este juego sensual y visualizo, todo lo que Edward se estuvo conteniendo._

_Siento sus labios húmedos y cálidos en la sensible piel de mi nuca, sensual beso que me brinda un delicioso estremecimiento, mientras sus manos comienzan a deshacer mi peinado, en un amoroso ritual. Una a una van cayendo las horquillas al piso, hasta que mi cabello cae libre y ondulado por mi espalda._

—_¿Puedo? —susurra contra mi piel a la vez que un dedo, recorre la enorme cantidad de botones que cierran mi vestido._

—_Por favor...—mi pedido suena a súplica, gracias al candente roce que ha erizado todos los vellos de mi piel; deseo sentir sus cálidos labios contra mi piel desnuda._

_Escucho a Edward soltar una pequeña risa y su nariz recorre mi columna vertebral, inhalando profundo hasta llegar al borde del vestido._

—_Nunca olvidaré, como te ves esta noche...—deposita un húmedo beso y noto como la tela sede, cuando libera de su prisión el primer botón—. Hermosa... —suelta otro par de botones, rozando mi piel con yema de sus dedos y besa entre medio de mis omóplatos—, radiante...—acaricia con la lengua—, feliz —se deshace de los últimos botones y por cada uno, hay un húmedo beso—. Mía...—y muerde con suavidad mi espalda baja—. Al fin mía..._

_Vuelvo a gemir._

_Su voz es grave, parece salida desde las mismas profundidades del infierno, al igual que las palmas de sus manos, que ardientes recorren mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, como promesa candente de lo que vendrá. Con delicadeza y sin dejar de acariciar, desliza la blanca prenda por mis brazos, hasta que cae a la altura de mi cintura._

—_Tienes una piel tan hermosa, Isabella...—ronronea en mi oído derecho, con la punta de la nariz recorre mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, el cual besa—. Llevo meses soñando con este momento...—devuelve el camino para besar mi otro hombro y sus suaves manos, posesivas conquistan mi cintura—. Meses soñando con contemplar tu cuerpo desnudo —sinuosas bajan por mis caderas arrastrando consigo el vestido, cae al suelo en un suspiro—. Déjame verte, cariño...—ordena con dulzura mientras sus largos dedos, expertos juguetean con mis ligas._

_Me volteo tímida, nunca he estado con tan poca ropa frente a Edward, pero mis miedos se esfuman al ver la sonrisa complacida en su rostro y sus verdes ojos, contemplándome con adoración._

—_Eres un ángel —toma mi mano y me hace avanzar un paso hacia él—. Mi ángel, envuelto en encaje blanco y seda..._

_«¡Cielos, que bello!»._

—_Y Converse —agrego con las mejillas encendidas y mirando mis tenis elaborados de cristales Swarovski —regalo de Edward—, pensando en que no acompañan en nada a mi seductor atuendo._

_Él ríe._

—_Unas preciosas Converse —concuerda, me besa aun riendo, captura mis manos en las de él y las lleva a su pecho—. Ahora, soy tuyo...—dice invitándome a que lo desvista._

_Profundizo nuestros besos tirando de su pajarita, quiero mostrarle que me siento preparada para avanzar un paso más. La deslizo por su cuello, lento, sinuosa, quiero que sea una caricia sensual hasta que libere su cuello. Mis manos ya no son trémulas, son ávidas y decididas, deseo hacerlo sentir bien, así como él lo ha hecho conmigo. El blanco corbatín, silencioso viaja a hacerle compañía a mi vestido._

_Retiro los gemelos que adornan los puños de la camisa, los dejo caer al suelo sin ceremonia y continuo con los botones. Mis labios dejan su boca para ayudarme a adorar cada centímetro de su torso que se va exponiendo, besos que logran que a Edward se le escapen roncos, involuntarios y excitantes gemidos, a la vez que me emborracho con su adictivo perfume._

_Acaricio su esculpido abdomen. Con la yema de mis dedos dibujo cada definido músculo, cada elaborado tatuaje, maravillándome con la cálida y suave textura de su piel. Al llegar a su pecho, entierro mis dedos en los sexys —pero no profusos— vellos que lo adornan y beso el lugar donde supongo está su amoroso corazón y además, donde ahora está tatuado mi nombre: «Isabella». Tal como lo hice con la pajarita, deslizo la camisa por sus hombros y brazos hasta que Edward, queda medio desnudo ante mí._

_Es impresionante, es majestuoso y es mío._

_Aquel pensamiento es el que me alienta a seguir. Mis manos coquetean con su camino de la felicidad, tentándolo, excitándolo, pero cuando quiero desabrochar el cinturón, me doy cuenta que mis dedos están temblorosos._

_Edward me regala una dulce sonrisa._

—_Tranquila, cariño —dice tomando mis manos y me ayuda a deshacerme de él y a desabotonar su pantalón._

_Sin soltar mi mano, desliza el cierre y en el camino, mis dedos rozan su masculina excitación que es dura e imponente a mi tacto. De mis labios escapa un jadeo de asombro. Su pantalón, sensual me tienta sobre sus caderas y con un leve movimiento, lo jalo y estos caen hasta la altura de sus tobillos._

_Edward da un paso hacia mí, saliendo de la negra piscina de tela que esconde sus pies y ayuda mi tarea, quitando sus calcetines y zapatos. Semidesnudo, cuadra los hombros, se endereza ante mí en su portentosa altura, toma de mi mano y la posa sobre su erecto miembro, que está apresado dentro de la negra tela de sus calzoncillos._

—_Tócame, Isabella —su pedido suena estrangulado y a súplica, dejando en evidencia la necesidad que siente por mí._

_Tímida acaricio toda su extensión y Edward gruñe de placer. Mis miedos vuelven a disiparse, algo se calienta dentro de mí y viaja directo al centro de mi deseo; mi cuerpo comienza a gritar porque Edward me haga el amor._

—_Hazme tuya, Edward —musito obnubilada por la pasión que siento por él y sin dejar de complacerlo, lo beso._

_Sin separar nuestros labios, Edward me toma en sus brazos, camina hasta la cama, me recuesta con delicadeza en el centro de esta y se arrodilla junto a mí, con infinita ternura desnuda mis pies, besa el arco de estos con devoción y se recuesta a mi lado._

_Su mano derecha acaricia mi rostro y contemplándome con infinito amor dice—: Recuerda que debes decirme si algo no te place o te hago sentir incómoda, amor._

—_Sí._

_Y Edward me besa, pero este beso es distinto a los otros, es un beso cargado de amorosa lujuria, un beso que tiene como fin, erotizar mis sentidos._

_Sin despegar nuestros labios, su mano derecha resbala por mi cuello y cálida y sinuosa, viaja hasta acunar mis pechos, sobre el transparente encaje de mi ropa interior. Con el dedo pulgar dibuja un círculo sobre sus cumbres y mis pezones se erizan, gracias al ardoroso contacto. Mi espalda se arquea en busca de más y su nombre escapa de mis labios en forma de gemido._

—_Edward..._

—_¿Te gusta, cariño? —pregunta satisfecho al ver como mi cuerpo responde a sus atenciones y su mano se aventura hacia mi espalda, para liberar mis pechos de su prisión._

—_Sí —gimo respirando pesado y por primera vez, tengo el placer de sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel desnuda._

_«El paraíso», pienso, mientras Edward contempla mi desnudes con ojos ennegrecidos y quiero que sean sus cálidos labios los que recorran mi piel, como tantas noches he soñado._

—_Eres preciosa...—dice humedeciendo sus labios y como si hubiese leído mi mente, estos atrapan uno de mis pezones succionando con suavidad, mandando un latigazo placer directo a mi intimidad._

_Con su lengua traza un erótico tatuaje, hasta llegar a mi otro pecho el cual mima de la misma forma, succionando, besando, mordiendo suavemente a la vez que su mano los abandona y viaja hacia el sur de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco. Sus persuasivos dedos juguetean con mi ombligo y descienden por mi vientre bajo, hasta rozar casi imperceptiblemente, por dentro de mis pequeñas bragas. Mis caderas se elevan como súplica silenciosa, de lo que mi intimidad desea._

_Siento a Edward sonreír sobre mi piel, se levanta apoyándose en un codo y mirándome directo a los ojos pregunta—: ¿Esto quieres, Isabella? —Y sus dedos bajan a acariciar mi monte de Venus, hasta llegar a aquel punto que suplica por él y roza con suavidad._

—_Por favor...—gimo entregada a la carnal caricia._

—_Estás tan húmeda, tan excitada..._

—_Por ti..., por favor…_

—_Aun no, amor...—Edward me tranquiliza dándome tiernos besos en los labios—. Primero es tu placer..._

_Quiero preguntar a qué se refiere con mí placer, si los sanadores roces de sus dedos de pianista han cesado, pero pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando su boca húmeda y caliente, comienza a trazar un tatuaje de candentes y amorosos besos por la curva de mi cuello. Gimo y jalo con suavidad su cabello. Vuelve a atender mis pechos con adoración y desciende lamiendo por el medio de mi abdomen y sus manos, poseen el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mi bragas._

_Levanta su rostro de ángel y me mira. Sus verdes ojos están colmados de sentimientos que van desde la lujuria a la adoración, ellos me piden permiso para continuar y yo asiento, sin saber muy bien a qué estoy accediendo. Edward sonríe como si le hubiese entregado el mejor de los regalos, inspira profundo, entierra su nariz en mi monte de Venus y su lengua acaricia mi intimidad por encima de la tela, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos, ágiles, desenganchan las ligas que sujetan mis medias de seda._

_Mis ojos se cierran, no puedo evitarlo, mientras el aire que he contenido en mis pulmones escapa tembloroso y precipitado. Muerdo mi labio inferior, deseo levantar mi pelvis a su encuentro._

_Sus manos, abrazadoras, al mismo tiempo suben por mis muslos hasta llegar a los delgados hilos de encaje que adornan mis caderas, juguetea con ellos unos segundos hasta que con infinita delicadeza, comienza a despojarme de mis bragas llevándose consigo el portaligas._

_Un suave remolino de aire helado coquetea con mi desnudes y me estremezco._

_Edward, se arrodilla frente a mí y sin separar mis piernas las levanta y descansa mis pies en su pecho. Puedo sentir el frenético latir de su corazón, parece que quiere arrancar de su interior. Con ambas manos y sin urgencia, desviste cada una de mis piernas, tomándose el tiempo de besar y atender los puntos correctos._

_Y finalmente, estoy completamente desnuda ante él._

—_Te amo —dice besando cada uno de mis pies, los deja encima de la cama y me contempla desde arriba._

_Rio, no puedo controlarlo, la culpable es mi loca imaginación que ha hecho una yuxtaposición de imágenes: Las acartonadas de antes y la única y real de ahora._

—_¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta divertido, sus fuertes brazos hacen una rápida flexión sobre mí y besa la punta de la mi nariz._

—_Me acordé de los posters que hay en el techo de mi habitación y de la cantidad de veces soñé que salías de una de esas imágenes y me hacías el amor._

_Sus ojos se oscurecen y una sonrisa ladina, la provoca infartos, aparece en sus labios._

—_Esto ya no es un sueño groupie, cariño. Nunca más._

_Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios ante la veracidad de sus palabras, nos amaremos por siempre. Levanto mi torso y rodeo su cuello con mis manos para atraerlo hacia mí, lo amo con el alma, ahora quiero amarlo con mi cuerpo. Lo beso, pero no alcanzo a profundizarlo, Edward gruñe en mis labios y se aleja volviendo a su antigua posición. Su respiración es agitada y su mirada felina, pero como si de un camaleón se tratase, otra vez me está contemplando con dulzura._

_Transportándonos de nuevo a la atmósfera anterior, Edward masajea mis pies, los lleva a sus labios, deposita un largo y casto beso en cada uno y con voz ronca suplica—: Permíteme perderme en tu satisfacción... Abre tus piernas para mí, amor._

_Tiemblo, su pedido es demasiado íntimo, pero a la vez demasiado sensual como para negarme. Deseo complacerlo, así que cohibida y con lentitud, las abro._

_Sus verdes ojos están clavados donde nadie me ha mirado, ellos están llenos de deseo y devoción._

—_Mírame, Bella —pide cuando sus ojos buscan los míos y desvío la mirada—. No tengas vergüenza de mí, eres perfecta cariño._

_Su tono de voz es tierno y sincero, me brinda la confianza que me falta para mirarlo y cuando lo hago, Edward me sonríe y por primera vez, sus dedos rozan mi intimidad._

_Con su mirada engarzada en la mía, Edward comienza a hacerme el amor con sus dedos expertos. Lentamente se va adentrando en mí, conquistado mi cuerpo con caricias delicadas y suaves, abrazadores roces que me hacen caer en el abismo del placer, gemir sin control y empuñar el cobertor._

_Sin dejar de complacerme, lleva sus labios al interior de mis muslos, los besa y muerde con abandono hasta que su lengua se suma a sus caricias lascivas y ardientes, logrando que comience a pronunciar su nombre con veneración y levantar mis caderas a su encuentro, en busca de la sanadora liberación._

_La presión en mi vientre aumenta, mi intimidad palpita, mi cuerpo por completo se tensa, mis manos sueltan el cobertor y jalan su cabello._

—_Déjate ir, amor... Déjate ir para mí._

_Su aterciopelada voz, es la que me catapulta hasta el cielo, mi espalda se arquea y su nombre escapa de mis labios en forma de grito. Celestiales espasmos enceguecen mis sentidos, mientras Edward acompaña con su lengua, a la ya, casi inexistente cadencia de mi caderas..._

_Suspiro y mis labios esbozan una lánguida sonrisa. Siento la cabeza desconectada del cuerpo, los tiernos besos de Edward —que se ha recostado a mi lado—, son los que me transportan a la tierra._

—_¿A eso te referías con mi placer?_

—_A eso y muchas cosas más...—Edward sonríe para su respuesta críptica, se ve pagado de sí mismo; seguridad que al segundo se desvanece ya que pregunta—: ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Te duele algo?_

_«¿Me duele algo?», a penas y puedo pensar, aún tengo la mente embriagada de mi primer orgasmo, sólo sé que deseo hacerle un poema a sus talentosos dedos y a su pecaminosa lengua._

—_Levitando —musito con sinceridad—. Y quiero levitar más... —afirmo acariciando el pecho de Edward de manera nada casta, desciendo hacia su esculpidos abdominales, bajo por el camino de la felicidad y sin pudor acaricio su miembro por sobre los calzoncillos, prenda que quiero que desaparezca. El placer que Edward me ha brindado, me ha dejado deseando más, preferiblemente con mi recién estrenado marido dentro de mí._

—_Bella —Edward gruñe elevando sus caderas._

_Me arrodillo junto a él y apuntando su ropa interior, pregunto—: ¿Puedo?_

—_Estoy loco porque lo hagas._

_Lo despojo de su última prenda sin vacilar y bebo centímetro a centímetro el espectáculo que tengo frente a mí._

_«¡Madre mía! ¡Qué hermoso! —Pienso recorriendo su cuerpo con mis ojos, desde su masculino rostro, su esculpido torso adornado por tatuajes, sus brazos largos y bien definidos, al igual que sus piernas—. Un ángel desnudo —reflexiono y mis ojos se clavan en aquella parte, que he dejado para el final—. ¡Y qué grande!», el aire se atasca en mi garganta, muerdo mi labio inferior y apretó mis muslos de la impresión._

_Edward que ha seguido mi exhaustivo escrutinio con sus ojos de pantera, nota mi repentino nerviosismo, por lo que pregunta divertido—: ¿Y bien? ¿A qué Edward me parezco? ¿A uno de tus posters o a uno de tus sueños? —Sus hercúleos brazos viajan a descansar tras su cabeza y se expone para mí, cual Adonis._

_Si fuera otra la ocasión, le diría como siempre que es un engreído, pero comprendo porque lo ha hecho, quiere disipar mis miedos. Casi lo ha logrado, así que también bromeo:_

—_A ninguno._

—_¿No? —inquiere frunciendo el ceño._

—_Nop, en mis sueños eras infinitamente «mejor»._

_Muevo mis cejas sugestivamente y esta vez, miro su masculinidad sin reparos y muerdo mi labio inferior. Edward de un rápido movimiento me toma de la cintura y recuesta sobre la cama, me atrapa con su cuerpo y ataca mi boca a ilegales besos._

_Se separa de mí para darme un respiro, distribuye el peso de su cuerpo a sus codos, se acomoda entremedio de mis piernas y seductor pregunta—: ¿Segura?_

—_Sí —insisto a punto de rendirme, extasiada por sus besos y en la sensación de su enorme humanidad amoldándose a la perfección con la mía._

—_Sabes que es mentira..._

_Su nariz juguetea con la mía y mis manos acarician su cabello._

—_Engreído..._

_Edward vuelve a besarme y por unos minutos, somos risas y besos mordelones, hasta que en un suspiro nuestras carcajadas desaparecen. Respirando agitado en la boca del otro, nos miramos a los ojos... Nuestros cuerpos desnudos, se han rozado por primera vez íntimamente. Edward acaricia mi rostro con ternura y comienza a mecerse suavemente sobre mí._

_Gimo y mis manos se aferran a su masculina espalda, el vaivén es enloquecedor y delicioso, me incita a que levante mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas, ruego silencioso para que me haga el amor._

—_No imaginas cuanto te deseo, amor —musita sobre mis labios, manteniendo la sutil cadencia de su miembro rozando el punto más sensible de mi intimidad, aunque lo noto tenso—. Si te hago daño..._

—_Nunca —lo callo con un beso apasionado, sus miedos son infundados. Acaricio con la yema de los dedos su torneada espalda con el objeto de infundirle confianza y Edward poco a poco, se va relajando. Cuando percibo que ya no tiene miedo de quebrarme le ordeno—: Hazme el amor..._

_Edward reacomoda su posición sobre mí, para evitar que soporte un gramo de su peso, deja en mis labios un beso casto y también en mi frente, pero este último es largo y tierno, y comienza a conquistar mi cuerpo con la lentitud de una amante inexperto._

—_Te amo...—susurra apoyando su frente en la mía._

_Me aferro a su esculpida espada con todas mis fuerzas y me entrego al dulce y doloroso placer. Miles de sentimientos me embargan, mientras mí amado Edward con delicadeza se va abriendo paso en mi interior; el protector peso de su cuerpo, su satinada piel que acaricia la mía al compás del erótico vaivén, el escaso vello de su torso que roza mis pechos, sus febriles ojos fundidos en los míos._

—_Respira profundo, amor —pide con dulzura y comprendo lo que viene, inspiro y Edward dejando un beso en mi frente, embiste suave pero decidido._

_Como acto reflejo clavo mis uñas en su espalda y contengo el gemido de dolor que me ha provocado nuestra completa y carnal unión. Edward deja de moverse y me mira ansioso. Parpadeo con rapidez, para ahuyentar las lágrimas que han inundado mis ojos, ningún dolor me privará de este hermoso momento._

—_Lo siento... —dice acariciando mi rostro—. ¿Te duele mucho?_

_Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, la verdad es que solo han sido unos segundos. Ahora siento una pequeña molestia, que no se comparan con las afrodisíacas sensaciones que me embriagan._

_Edward me besa con ternura, beso que correspondo con celo y elevo mis caderas invitándolo a continuar._

_Juntos comenzamos a amarnos, a entregar nuestras almas al ritmo de una decidida y erótica danza, donde la música es creaba por el choque sordo de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros gemidos extasiados e inconexos._

_Manteniendo el vaivén casi religioso de sus caderas, Edward se apoya en un codo, me mira y yo fascinada lo contemplo, mientras me comienza a llevar a tocar el cielo con mis manos. Una capa de sudor perla su frente, donde se asoma un sexy vena, su ceño fruncido como reflejo de su goce, sus labios entre abiertos y húmedos, por donde escapan roncos gemidos, sus verdes ojos observándome con devoción._

_Acaricia mis pechos y el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero el cual apresa con tierna posesividad, para guiar mis movimientos y acompasarlos al incremento de la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas._

—_Te sientes tan bien, cariño —jadea sobre mis labios, su aterciopelada voz está cargada de amor._

_Gimo su nombre como respuesta, y me abrazo a su cuerpo con piernas y brazos, como si en el abrazo se me fuera la vida, necesito más de él, de su amor. Clavo mis talones en sus nalgas, Edward gruñe y juntos nos abandonamos con nuestras miradas fundidas en la del otro, al punto donde no hay retorno, donde ya no hay cabida para el pudor, todo es pasión y lujuria._

_Siento que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo y se eleva hasta el cielo, segundos después, me acompaña Edward en este precioso viaje extrasensorial._

—_Te amo —musita besando mis labios y aun moviéndose suavemente._

—_Yo más —correspondo su amor, suspirando extasiada, acuno su rostro en mi pecho y comienzo a acariciar su húmedo cabello con ternura._

_Así nos quedamos, entrelazados y sudorosos, inmersos en el placentero y hermoso sopor de haber hecho por primera vez el amor. Mis parpados caen pesados, pero una sonrisa boba se ha formado en mis labios, al recordar el excitado rostro de Edward. Mis mejillas se calientan y un delicioso cosquilleo enciende mi interior._

—_¿Podemos repetirlo? —suelto sin pensar y Edward ríe soñoliento._

—_Mmm...Una Bella insaciable, ¡me encanta! —ronronea contra mi pecho, luego levanta su rostro, me mira con sus verdes ojos desbordantes de amor y como siempre protector decreta—: Mañana, cariño... —y besa mi frente._

.

.

Fuegos artificiales y los gritos ensordecedores de los fans, me traen de vuelta de mis hermosos y candentes recuerdos. El concierto está a punto de terminar y yo, ni siquiera he llegado a la mitad del cuestionario que debo aprobar.

«Realmente, ¿qué puedo contar?», pienso confundida y guardo el papel en el bolsillo trasero de mi falda.

He tenido una hermosa vida junto a Edward, ha sido un buen esposo y compañero, aunque no exenta de problemas o inauditas polémicas. Chismes baratos que en verdad no me importan. Durante estos años, he aprendido a lidiar con las calumnias y habladurías de la prensa, que cada día está más entrometida y violenta.

Confío en Edward y en la promesa que me hizo hace siete años atrás, así como también, él confía en mí. Eso es lo que nos ha mantenido juntos. Intentamos llevar una vida relativamente normal, aunque haya habitaciones en nuestra casa, que parezcan salidas del Salón de la Fama del Rock.

Nos apoyamos, mutuamente.

Él fue mi fortaleza en mis años universitarios, respetó mis tiempos y me alentó a continuar, cuando más de una vez quise renunciar y aceptó —aunque no de buena gana— que no siempre podría acompañarlo a recorrer el país o el mundo, en cada uno de sus conciertos. Fue una prueba difícil, pero no imposible. Nos hizo emocionalmente más fuertes, y una pareja más madura y estable.

Ahora trabajo como editor de tiemplo flexible, para una editorial independiente, lo que me permite dedicar bastante tiempo para nuestra pequeña familia y acompañar a Edward en sus compromisos, mientras estos no coincidan con la promoción de un nuevo libro. A su vez Edward también hace lo propio, apoyándome cada vez que puede, en los acontecimientos importantes. Si se están preguntando qué es lo que sucede, cuando mi sexy marido aparece junto a mí en esos eventos, la respuesta es mi karma de por vida; mujeres hiperventilando y desmayadas, sin distinción de edad. Tengo la leve sospecha, que esa es la perversa razón —aparte de amarme— por la que Edward se empeña tanto en asistir. Si existe algo más grande en este mundo que Edward Masen, ese es su ego.

La mayoría de las personas, cuando se enteran a lo que me dedico me preguntan por qué lo hago, ya que no lo necesito. Mi respuesta es siempre la misma—: Lo hago porque me gusta.

Amo mi trabajo, desde pequeña que adoro los libros. Este nos ha ayudado a mantener el equilibrio entre nuestro loco mundo y la vida real, una donde queremos formar un lindo y protector hogar para nuestro bebé.

Por otro lado, mi gran pasión —aparte de Edward—, es escribir letras para la música de Black Rose. El asombroso descubrimiento lo hizo él y desde entonces, no he parado. Muchos cantantes han querido que escriba para ellos, pero mis letras son solo para mi Edward; incluso, tenemos varios Grammys a nuestro haber.

Nuestra excéntrica rutina, ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo.

Los integrantes de Black Rose, también han madurado y hecho su propia vida y gracias a eso, es que las giras de la banda ya no son tan largas o al menos, las presentaciones son mucho más espaciadas unas de otras; lo que es fantástico, ya que así los chicos pueden volver a Seattle para ver a sus familias, antes de la siguiente presentación.

Sinceramente debo confesar que, a pesar de los años, amo acompañarlo en cada uno de sus conciertos. En especial, el de esta noche, porque estoy casi segura que no podré hacerlo por bastante tiempo; Edward no quiere exponernos a la vorágine que implican. Siento que se preocupa demasiado por nosotros, al punto que se tomará un año sabático, cuando nazca nuestro bebé; gesto que a la vez, me derrite por completo.

Suspiro enamorada y me dispongo a disfrutar de los últimos minutos del show. El estadio está a punto de reventar, el público enardecido clama por la última canción que es el sello de Black Rose.

La batería de Emmett suena potente, las guitarras eléctricas salvajes y afiladas y Edward..., su voz es hermosa, rebelde y bestial... Y comienzan los bailes felinos, los sensuales coqueteos con el pedestal del micrófono, con el público y por supuesto que conmigo; cuando puede él me mira con esa sonrisa provocadora y me guiña un ojo.

Me embriago de su sublime actuación, después de todo, así fue como me enamoré de él. Entonces por enésima vez esta noche, me dejo llevar por la Bella _groupie, _la que grita como loca por ese torso desnudo lleno de tatuajes y por el impresionante chico malo, que canta como los mismos dioses.

El Kingdome está que se viene abajo en el puente de la canción, sesenta mil personas saltan y llevan con las palmas, el ritmo del bombo de la batería y cantamos al unísono con mi amor:

—_Take me down to the paradise city, when the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Take me home…_

_Y_ continua el clímax, musical y feroz de este mítico clásico del Hard Rock.

Edward comienza a despedirse...

Más gritos.

Más euforia.

Más humo artificial.

Más pirotecnia.

El final es dramático, todos los instrumentos resuenan al mismo tiempo, el volumen aumenta en decibeles y el ritmo en compás, hasta el corte que es impresionante y violento.

Ovación.

Y las luces se apagan, pero aquí detrás, todo es locura...

Los asistentes corren, oigo a Carlisle reír y aplaudir por quién sabe qué cosa, los privilegiados fans, que esperan para conocer a sus ídolos, están inquietos y las desquiciadas _groupies_, mujerzuelas que Riley y Demetri se resisten a abandonar, con sus garras afiladas listas para atacar. Los flashes comienzan, la prensa está deseosa de traspasar la barrera de seguridad, para tomar las primeras imágenes después del éxito.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos existe para mí, ya que admiro al ángel caído, que a grandes zancadas se acerca junto Seth —su asistente personal—, secando su hermoso rostro con una toalla, y tomando largos tragos de una botella de agua. Alice no lo resiste y corre a abrazar a Jasper que también viene hacia acá, pero yo aunque también quiero hacerlo, me contengo. No les daré ningún motivo a los chismosos paparazzis para hablar.

Por mi lado pasan Demetri y Riley, ambos dejan un beso en mi mejilla, traspasan la barrera de seguridad y se internan en los pasillos del estadio, para sacarse fotos con los fans. Detrás de ellos eufórico y sonriente viene Emmett, también besa mi mejilla, pero aprovecha para susurrar:

—Belly, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu último concierto.

Y sin decir más se va riendo o más bien arrancando, antes de que Edward le pueda rugir—: ¡Emmett, cierra tu jodida boca!

«¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabía!», Edward es un exagerado, ¡sólo tengo cuatro meses!

Quiero regañarlo, pero no puedo, porque nada tiene sentido cuando él me mira de esa forma y antes de que pueda reaccionar o decir algo, me ha atrapado en sus brazos, me pega a su inmensa humanidad y colma mis labios de ilegales besos.

«Tramposo», se aprovecha de mis sensibles hormonas, esto no terminará aquí.

—¿Es la adrenalina del concierto o es que estás feliz de verme? —pregunto algo obnubilada cuando me da un respiro, puedo notar su importante nivel de excitación en mi vientre bajo.

—Ambos, cariño...—ronronea sobre mis labios—. Este insulto de tela que te has puesto —tira de la falda—, no me ha dejado trabajar tranquilo.

—¿No?

Muerdo mi labio inferior, para aguantar la risa que me provoca mi falsa inocencia, lo cierto es que lo he hecho exprofeso. Me gusta estar hermosa para él, mucho más que todas esas zorras que están constantemente ofreciéndosele.

—No —sentencia analizando mis expresiones con sus ojos de pantera. Me ha pillado, pero es tan lindo que no articula palabra al respecto, en vez de eso su nariz juguetea con la mía y dice—: Necesito una ducha. Urgente. Contigo.

La imagen de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, húmedos y desnudos, sumada a mis vívidos recuerdos me emociona, por lo que de inmediato accedo, pensando en un lugar mejor que la ducha de su camerino—: Un baño en nuestro jacuzzi suena mejor...

—Hecho —concuerda y besa mi frente. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y traspasamos la barrera de seguridad.

El _backstage_ se vuelve un caos, todo el mundo espera por el líder de la banda.

Edward se da un tiempo para contestar algunas preguntas para la prensa, obviando por supuesto las de tenor personal y respondiendo al igual que siempre, con respecto a su trabajo y al concierto. Son una cantidad pactada previamente por Carlisle —por supuesto que está estrictamente prohibido acosarme a mí— y cuando estas se cumplen, avanzamos en medio de los flashes y una lluvia de preguntas que jamás serán aclaradas.

Luego vienen las fotos con los chicos del club de fans —que han sido afortunados esta noche—, para inmortalizar el momento. El vocalista y el resto de los integrantes de la banda, se dan un pequeño tiempo para conversar con ellos y autografiar sus discos. Yo no participo de aquel encuentro, siempre me escabullo de los brazos de Edward —quien protesta por lo bajo—, porque me gusta observarlos; le doy su espacio, es su momento.

Debo decir que los fans casi siempre son muy cariñosos conmigo, pero comprendo que ninguno de ellos, quiere que la anhelada foto con su amado ídolo la arruine la esposa, novia o la pareja que tenga de turno. Si me lo piden accedo, al igual que Edward, que siempre es amable y considerado con los fans y eso me enorgullece de él.

—Última foto —ordena Carlisle.

Todos sonríen, los fans están extasiados de felicidad y yo también de volver a los brazos de mi amado, pero aquello no es posible, porque cuando Edward se despide, es acosado por el grupo de _groupies_; las zorras le piden que les autografíe sus plásticos pechos.

No entiendo cómo Demetri —después de todos estos años— aún sale con mujeres como estas, sobre todo porque siempre terminan ofreciéndosele a Edward. Tengo ganas de arrancarles su oxigenado pelo, pero las ignoro, Edward es experto en lidiar con ese tipo de mujerzuelas. Se ríen como bobas contorneándose junto a él y protestan cuando la firma obtenida, es bastante más arriba de lo que ellas están ofreciendo.

Veo a una elevarse en la punta de los pies y susurrarle al oído, Edward frunce el ceño y bufa molesto. Luego, una chispa de malévola picardía cruza por sus ojos y sus labios se abren para decir lo que espero, sea una bomba muy al estilo de Edward Masen:

—Lo siento nena, pero el único coño que mi verga quiere follar, es el de mi amada y muy embarazada esposa.

«¡Madre mía!», trágame tierra, esta vez Edward se ha superado y con creces.

El pobre Carlisle casi cae desmayado, pero recomponiéndose rápidamente, toma a Edward de los hombros e intentando arreglar el posible desastre que ha dejado, explica—: Lo siento chicas, Edward está exhausto y como ven, quiere ir a descansar con su amada y muy «enamorada» esposa.

Se nota que Carlisle recatadamente lo reprende, Edward escucha y —aunque no muy conforme—, asiente. Él lo respeta como a un padre.

Eso mismo quiero hacer yo, pero ha sido tan maravilloso como se ha deshecho de esa zorra, que en vez de regañarlo, quiero adorarlo. La verdad es que ya no me espantan los exabruptos de Edward, de hecho —y sé que esto sonará demente— hasta creo que me encantan.

Hay más flashes y un alboroto se genera a mí alrededor, parece que la boca sucia de Edward ha traído consecuencias. Caos del que se encargará Carlisle, mientras Sam nuestro fiel guardaespaldas, nos guía por los pasillos internos del estadio protegiéndonos de la prensa, hasta dejarnos en el camerino de Edward.

—Soy todo tuyo, cariño —dice Edward en cuanto se cierra la puerta y me besa.

—Tú y gran tu bocaza —musito derretida cuando me da un respiro.

Edward ríe a carcajadas y besa el tope de mi cabeza.

—Cariño, esa zorra, quería comerse «tu» ver...

—Shhh... —Cubro sus labios con una mano—. Calla esa boca sucia, no se dicen groserías delante de los bebés.

Edward da un mordisco juguetón en la palma de mi mano y la quita para rebatir suficiente—: El bebé sabe de lo que habla su papá, porque va a ser un Masen rockero.

Una de sus grandes manos se posa en mi vientre y acaricia con ternura, luego se agacha y me da un largo y casto beso, que me hace cosquillas.

—Sobre mi cadáver —sentencio aguantando mi risa y le acaricio el cabello—. Va a ser concertista, no quiero mujerzuelas alrededor de mi bebé.

—Hmm, concertista... —murmura para sí analizándolo, luego me toma con infinito cuidado de la cintura, me sienta en el tocador y se para entremedio de mis piernas.

—Edward, no me voy a quebrar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Desde que se enteró que estoy embarazada, se ha vuelto aún más protector de lo que ya es.

—No lo puedo evitar... Los amo, más que a mi vida.

«¡Cielos!», ¿quién no se derrite con esa cursi declaración? Lo atraigo hacia mí con piernas y brazos y lo beso, beso que en segundos se vuelve necesitado y ardiente.

—Por lo demás...—agrega retomando el tema, su tono es grave y su respiración pesada—. Este rockero de boca sucia, es el que te ha dejado así...

—¿Así cómo? —pregunto coqueta.

Sus ojos, felinos recorren mi cuerpo sin un gota de castidad.

—Hermosamente hormonal, embarazada y deseosa porque te haga el amor ahora mismo...

Sus labios vuelven a estamparse en los míos y sus grandes manos, posesivas me toman del trasero.

—¿Qué es esto? —curiosea sacando del bolsillo de mi falda, las hojas con el cuestionario que debo contestar.

—La entrevista que ha mandado Alistar White.

Edward despliega el papel, le da una ojeada rápida y señala—: Algunas son muy íntimas... Esas definitivamente, debo contestarlas yo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se ha formado en sus labios.

—¿No me dejarás contar? —inquiero con una ceja alzada.

Edward contiene sus carcajadas, sabe que lo haré de todos modos.

—No, porque yo las contaré jodidamente mejor —deja un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

—¡Pero es mi historia!

—Bella —seductor, pronuncia mi nombre y acaricia mi mejilla—. Es nuestra historia...

«¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan romántico?», pero es un romántico muy astuto, no daré mi brazo a torcer.

—Edward, tú sólo maldecirás y es una historia de amor...

—No, Chica _Groupie._ No es solo una historia de amor. Es una jodida historia de amor y Rock n' Roll...

FIN

.

**«_God gave rock n' roll to you, gave rock n' roll to everyone»_**

**Kiss**

* * *

**Pequeños cambios por aquí, pequeños cambios por allá, al fin he terminado de corregir este monstruo de capítulo de 75 hojas! Y con esto GL pasa oficialmente por completo y terminada a esta nueva cuenta.**

**Espero que las divierta y suspiren como tonta enamorada, al igual como lo hago yo por mi hermoso rockero y algo de lectura, les ayude a sobrellevar este difícil momento que vive el mundo.**

**¿Lindos RR? ¿Quejas, dudas? Como siempre mil gracias por la fidelidad y el cariño a lo largo de las años.**

**Espero sus familias se encuentren bien y por favor si es que pueden, permanezcan en casa.**

**Las quiero.**

**SOL.**

**Nota de Autor**:

**(1) "Mantén la calma y fóllame"**

**(2) Eduardo Manos de Tijera en España y El joven manos de tijera en Hispanoamérica. Protagonizada por Johnny Deep y Winona Rider.**

**(3) Solo en casa en España y Mi pobre angelito en Hispanoamérica. Protagonizada por Macaulay Culkin.**

**(4)Recorriendo la carretera, bajo el sol de medianoche... Las ruedas dan vueltas y vueltas. Tú estás en mi mente... Corazones inquietos. Duermo solo esta noche, enviándote todo mi amor a través del cable. Dicen que la carretera no es un lugar para formar una familia. Justo bajo esa línea hemos estado tú y yo... Y amar a un músico, no siempre es lo que se supone que debe ser. Oh, nena quédate a mi lado. Soy tuyo para siempre... Fielmente.**

**(5)A través del espacio y el tiempo, siempre es otro espectáculo, preguntándome dónde estoy, perdido sin ti... Y estar separados no es fácil para este romance, dos extraños que aprenden a enamorarse de nuevo. Tengo la alegría de volverte a descubrir. Oh, nena, quédate a mi lado. Soy tuyo para siempre... Fielmente.**

**(6)Ahora que trato de hablar contigo y hacerte entender, todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y solamente buscar tus manos...Y tocarme, mantenerme cerca y nunca dejarme ir.**


End file.
